DOS ALMAS UN DESTINO
by CIFERN
Summary: Solaris es el nombre del reino y a la vez el nombre del pais que gobierna, es reconocida en el planeta de mobius por tener una gran nobleza y riqueza pero lo mas importante, una mistica leyenda que la familia real ha protegido de generacion en generacion, un suceso inesperado esta por cambiar la vida de nuestros protagonistas sonic y amy.
1. Guerra

**1696 una época de guerra, donde los países sufrían constantes ataques. En el país Solaris luchaban el rey y la reina para proteger su reino, y una madre que con sus últimos alientos entrega su bebe a una resistencia. Drama, acción, suspenso, terror, y romance serán representantes de este fic… :'D**

EN EL REINO:

El Rey Leonor y La reina Rosy reciben una carta amenazante de parte de un país de vecino que reclamaba unas tierras antiguas que no le pertenecían, al no dar ellos respuesta alguna son atacados sorpresivamente y van juntos en la lucha pero dejan a su pequeña amy de solo meses de nacida al cuidado de la madre de Rosy, sin saber lo que les esperaba….

Tras haber derrotado un ejército y al volver al reino en caballos son víctimas de una emboscada:

-¡A donde se va la realeza!- salió una voz de entre el bosque, un toro que obstruía el camino colocándose en medio

-¡Alejate o te enfrentaras a las consecuencias!- dijo el rey, mostrando su espada.

-hasta aquí llega su majestad- dijo el toro con una voz siniestra, para después chasquear sus dedos dando una señal. De la nada sale una lluvia de flechas de los arbustos, el rey y la reina usan sus escudos pero también salen del otro lado.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí Rosy!- grito el rey, colocándose a su lado.

-¡Vámonos deprisa!- respondió la reina. El miedo de la reina y el cansancio del rey se notaban en sus agitadas respiraciones, iban lo más rápido que podían sobre sus caballos, pero una flecha alcanzo la espalda de la reina haciendo que cayera del caballo bruscamente.

-¡ROSY!- grito al ver como se desplomaba en el suelo y habiendo observado la flecha, se bajó rápidamente y fue a ayudarla, saco la flecha pero solo consiguió que emanara sangre de la herida, coloco su mano para intentar detener la hemorragia y la acostó para mirarla a los ojos

-No… amor… huye… ve con nuestra bebe…- dijo con una voz cortante y quebrada, no podía articular bien debido a que a flecha que la hirió le perforo un pulmón. Sus ojo se cerraban poco a poco, se debilitaba a cada segundo -No, no, no !Rosy tienes que levantarte vamos tenemos que salir de aquí!- decía el rey mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas, el ver a su reina al borde de la muerte, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y una amarga gota corrió por su mejilla cayendo en la mano de Rosy que la tenía puesta en su pecho junto con la mano de Leonor. Los asesinos llegaron y los rodearon a ambos, eran muchos, feos y grotescos. el rey solo pudo abrazar a su reina, cerró los ojos, si iba a morir quería irse con su amada Rosy, los asesinos le propinaron violentas tajadas con sus filosas espadas, uno a uno alzaban sus espadas haciendo que sangre y trozos de carne se esparciera por el piso, la gastada armadura de los reyes sucumbió a las espadas y el último grito de dolor del rey se escuchó en casi todo Solaris, una cruda carnicería y un gran charco del líquido carmín dejo marcado el suelo de aquel pequeño bosque que fue testigo de la grave pérdida de sus gobernantes. Los asesinos terminaron llenos cubierto de la sangre de los nobles y con prepotencia se dirigieron al gran castillo pero para su mala suerte fueron detenidos y ejecutados.

EN UN PUEBLO DE SOLARIS:

Sparda el caballero real de solaris luchaba para proteger a su familia. Su hogar fue atacado e incendiado, lucho junto con los caballeros de la realeza, era el general y el único superviviente del ejercito real, siendo diestro en el manejo de la espada.

-Alenna huye yo los distraeré- grito Sparda, luego de matar a unos extraños seres de largar patas y su rostro era cubierto por una máscara con un extraño símbolo. Alenna corrió con sus tres hijos, la mayor Sonia, el medio Manic y Sonic el menor de tan solo 1 año que lo tenía en brazos.

-¡E-espera papa, ven con nosotros!- grito Manic mientras corría hacia el, soltándose de la mano de su madre.

-¡Manic adónde vas regresa!- grito Sonia que fue en busca de su hermano, dejando a su madre correr sola hacia el bosque. Alenna no pudo oírlos a causa del fuego y de la matanza que aún se llevaba a cabo, al adentrarse en el bosque se dio cuenta que sus hijos no la seguían, presa del pánico intento salir del bosque pero unas criaturas demoniacas cubiertas de un aura morada la atacaron, le lanzaron violentos rasguños con sus garras filosas, Alenna solo cubría a su bebe con su cuerpo y lo tapo con su capucha roja, podían verse heridas profundas y un charco de sangre que manchaba la tierra.

¡aaaahhhh!- se escuchó un grito.

¡Ataquen!- grito un cocodrilo que salió de la copa de un árbol, acompañado de una resistencia. Pero luego se detuvieron atónitos al observar como una brillante luz amarilla que venia del cielo negro e impacto hacia donde estaba la mujer haciendo que los demonios desaparecieran, la mujer se desplomo en el suelo con un bulto rojo en sus manos, el cocodrilo se acercó lentamente.

-¿Señora…? !Por favor responda!- dijo el cocodrilo arrodillándose. P-por favor….cuiden a.. mi sonic… se los supli-co…–cerro sus ojos y su respiración se detuvo, ya no se movia había muerto…

-lo que usted diga…- dijo el cocodrilo mientras tomaba al bebe erizo en brazos y este no dejaba de llorar, estaba envuelto en una tela roja.

-Vector tenemos que irnos antes de que nos vean los de la realeza y nos confundan con el enemigo- dijo un joven camaleón.

-s-si de acuerdo Espio vámonos…- dijo vector, dándose la vuelta para irse del lugar.

-Hmm… Será mejor que yo Knuckles y Bark enterremos a la mujer- dijo Espio mirando a vector pero este le daba la espalda.

-Bien háganlo- dijo sin mirar para luego avanzar. Cada uno se fue a hacer su trabajo Vector al volver al refugio que se encontraba casi entre los dos países que luchaban decidió cuidar al bebe, lo desenvolvió de su manta roja y lo alimento, pronto vector se convirtió en el maestro y padre de Sonic enseñándole todas las tácticas de lucha y supervivencia, pero su habilidad de correr era impresionante, vector deducía que ese ese extraño brillo de luz fue lo que le dio ese poder, pero aun así no le importó mucho.

EN EL REINO:

la guerra termino y el país vecino no obtuvo lo que quería sin embargo pudo matar a sus líderes, tras el entierro de Leonor y la Rosy la abuela de la princesa, Bella, se convirtió en la nueva reina de Solaris. Desde ese entonces se encargó de cuidar y educar a Amelia para que sea una noble reina, esperando el día que tuviera que revelarle el secreto del reino y la muerte de sus padres.

**Por si las dudas los personajes fang, Knuckles y Espio son jóvenes aprendices xD menores de 15 xD que fueron abandonados y rescatados por vector T.T encambio bark entraba a los 20 xD **


	2. deciciones y conflictos

**HOLA A TODOS AQUÍ LES TRAIGO LA SEGUNDA PARTE, PERDON SI COMETI FALTAS ORTOGRAFICAS PERO LO SUBI ANOCHE MIENTRAS ME DESVELABA XDU, POR CIERTO SOLARIS Y LOS DEMAS PAISES SON DEL PLANETA MOBIUS. EN FIN AQUÍ LES VA…**

Han pasado 18 años desde aquel suceso ocurrido, Amy ha crecido convirtiéndose en la princesa Solaris, a los 10 años su abuela le conto sobre la muerte de sus padres para Amy fue un dolor profundo en su corazón, pero su abuela se mantuvo con ella, apoyándola para olvidar ese horrible pasado que solo dejaba dolor y tristeza. Paso el tiempo en vista de que su abuela la reina bella estaba envejeciendo, decidió planear una boda para su nieta que ya al cumplir los 18 podía casarse con un príncipe.

-¡¿Amy?! Cariño donde estas- llamaba la reina.

-¡guardias! vayan a buscar a la princesa necesito algo importante que decirle-

-Enseguida su majestad-

-No es necesario abuela ya llegue- dijo una joven eriza rosa mientras caminaba saliendo de una puerta, lucía un vestido largo de color blanco con detalles celestes y guantes largos, tenia su pelo recogido con un lazo de oro pero eso no evitaba que su largo pelo tocara sus hombros, llevaba un cinturón, pendientes, cadena y tacos de oro puro que tenían incrustaciones de diamantes, en su cabeza llevaba una corona de oro y diamantes que la representaba como la princesa Solaris.

-Amy, querida donde te habías metido-

-solo le daba de comer a los pájaros del jardín-

-pero, acaso no te das cuenta que para eso tenemos sirvientes-

-lo se…. Pero quería hacerlo yo misma-

-hmm… bueno olvidemos eso, necesito que me acompañes- le decía mientras se iban a la alcoba de la reina.

-que ocurre abuela-

-Amy … esto es importante, ya faltan cinco días para que cumplas 18-

-¿si?-

-Bueno como ya sabes, el reino necesitará una nueva reina en unos años y…-

- ¡¿Qué!? – ¿pero… que me tratas de decir abuela?- decía Amy con una expresión de miedo en su rostro -¿¡Acaso te va a pasar algo!?-

-¡No, no!, estoy bien Amy es solo que he decidido que te casaras el dia de tu cumpleaños-

Amy no tenia como responder eso y solo sonrió y la abrazo.

-gracias abuela, lo hare por ti y por mis padres-

-Serás muy feliz con aquel príncipe con el que te cases- decía la reina mientras la abrazaba.

**LEJOS DEL REINO EN LO PROFUNDO DEL BOSQUE DE GREEN HILL:**

La resistencia al no tener recurso después de la guerra decidió obtenerlo por sus propios medios, robando, saqueando, estafando y matando a los que eran ricos. Vector el líder de la resistencia llevaba a Sonic en las misiones, Sonic no usaba caballo puesto que su velocidad era lo único que necesitaba para poder hacer sus cometidos, eran conocidos como los asesinos mas grandes del país de Solaris, Sonic disfrutaba ver como degollaba a sus victimas, para él era lo mejor que existía, usaba su filosa espada serpiente para despedazar a los que lo enfrentasen. Asaltaban ciudades y los guardias no podían atacarlos mucho menos aprisionarlos ya que morían en el intento, Sonic no le importaban si fuesen mujeres o niños solo quería el oro y lo único que portaba era un pañuelo largo de color rojo amarrado e su cuello.

-si… según me contaron ese erizo llamado Sonic es un monstruo asesino- hablaban dos mapaches mayores.

-ademas tengo entendido que lleva un pañuelo amarrado a su cuello y dicen por ahí que es de color rojo porque lo uso para limpiarse la sangre que le caia al matar a sus victimas-

-haaaa…. Pero que clase de persona podría hacer semejante cosa–

-incluso otros dicen que es un demonio- justo cuando termino de hablar se escucha una explosión.

¡HUYAN! ¡SON ELLOS , SON ELLOS!– gritaba un aldeano pero de repente es atravesado por una espada que le arranca el corazón dejándolo clavado en la punta de aquella espada-

-ah..…. – al sacar la espada los mapaches se dieron cuenta de que era aquel erizo del que hablaban. Rapidamente los asesinos atacaron el pueblo, Sonic se encargaba de los que estorbaban y el resto solo saqueaban,

-jeje eso les pasa a los que no cooperan– dijo Sonic

-¡MALDITO MOSNTRUO!-un aldeano se abalanzo contra Sonic por haber matado a su familia pero murió en el intento.

-Ja pobre bastardo- decía mientras se rascaba la nariz.

-¡sonic ya vámonos!- dijo vector .

-¡¿QUE!? PERO SI APENAS EMPIEZA LA DIVERSION!- diciendo esto vector fue atacado por la espalda, un soldado de la guardia real rajo gravemente la espalda de vector.

-¡HHHAAAAAARRRGGGGGG!-grito y cayó al suelo.

-¡VECTOR!- Sonic no lo pensó dos veces y ataco con una gran rapidez al pequeño ejercito, los mato a todos y regreso donde estaba tendido vector.

-¡vector te encuentras bien!- lo volteo.

-S-Sonic… vete de aquí el…. el pueblo se incendia…tienes que huir- apenas podía hablar debido a que era mayor y no podía resistir mucho.

-¡Estás loco no pienso dejarte aquí!-

-Sonic... sabes que no… podre sobrevivir, estoy muy viejo… y…. ahora te dejo a… cargo…- cerro los ojos y dejo de respirar.

-Vector…. – Sonic quedo en shock al presenciar la muerte de vector.

-Te prometo… que te vengare vector, hare que el reino de Solaris page con su sangre…- dejo el cadáver y huyo, miro atrás a solo observar como el pueblo se incendiaba y restos de casas le caían encima a vector.

-¿¡Sonic que paso y vector!?- decía espio

-Murio…. Y me dejo a cargo-

Hubo un silencio que solo era interrumpido por el viento del atardecer…

-B…Bien- decía knuckles- ahora que hacemos señor…-

-Mañana por la mañana iremos a saquear el reino Solaris-

Todos se quedaron atónitos al oír las palabras del erizo que no mostraba su rostro, todos estaban siguiéndolo a su escondite.

-Pe…pero señor ese lugar es peligroso nadie que ha intentado robar ahí ha salido con vida-decia uno de los asesinos.

Sonic no decía nada en el camino, llegando al escondite de los asesinos, Sonic se dirigía a su habitación –como sea, me vengare por la muerte de vector…- dijo antes de encerrarse.

**En la sala hablaba knuckles y compañía:**

-creo que Sonic perdio un tornillo… no creo que sea tan estúpido como para atacar al reino mas protegido del planeta mobius-

-Es verdad..- dijo bark –pero aun asi el tiene sus motivos, recuerda que vector fue como su padre-

-bark tiene razón-dijo espio- además hay que tomar en cuenta de que, aparte de que Sonic es el mas joven de nosotros, el tiene mas habilidades que nosotros y es porque vector le enseño todo.

De repente interrumpe spectre –ustedes hablan mucho sin conocer la verdad…. Sonic sabe que perdió todo lo que le hacia feliz, ahora no es mas que un ser lleno de rencor-

El silencio gobernó…. Hasta que bow hablo.

-¿entonces… lo único que tendríamos que hacer es arriesgarnos a atacar el palacio?-

-No hay de otra- dijo espio.

Spectre se levantó –solo los cobardes pueden quedarse a dormir- decía mientras se iba a su dormitorio.

A la mañana siguiente, los asesinos salieron para dirigirse al reino Solaris Sonic podía llegar fácilmente pero necesitaba la ayuda de su bando.

-hmm.. – se dibujó una sonrisa maligna en sonic – es cierto que es difícil, pero no imposible, secuestrare a la princesa del palacio y la tendré de prisionera hasta que reúnan todo el dinero de su reino, y una vez que lo tenga en mis manos, matare en frente de sus ojos a la hija de los reyes…-je será fácil.

**EN EL PALACIO SOLARIS:**

:***en el pensamiento de Amy***:

-Haaaj, no se cuando pueda soportar esto, mi abuela me ha presentado a varios príncipes pero ninguno tiene lo que me gustaría que tuviera… el príncipe khan es amable pero aburrido, el príncipe Marcos es divertido pero es… ¡demasiado molesto!… Todos los que conocí tiene algo que no me agrada y ya solo.. ¡faltan dos días!… la verdad ya si se si casarme…-

:***en el pensamiento de la reina***:

-Ufff…. Esta niña aun no se decide, no puede ser que le presenté a 16 príncipes y a ninguno le agrado…..esto no puede seguir así, solo espero que mañana encuentre al indicado.

-¡SU MAJESTAD!- llamo el consejero real que era silver.

-¿eh... que pasa silver?-

-su alteza… le envían una carta, es de un príncipe de muy lejos-

-mm… déjame revisr- decía mientras tomaba la carta y abria el sobre.

QUERIDA REINA DE SOLARIS:

Déjeme darle mis más cordiales saludos, soy el príncipe shadow the hedgehog. Tengo informado que usted anda en busca de alguien que pueda tomar la mano de la futura reina de Solaris, y ya solo faltando pocos días he sabido que no encuentra pareja, solo quería avisarle que estoy comprometido a ser parte de su noble familia, continuar con la tradición y por su puesto a ayudarla en todo solo si la familia real esta de acuerdo, espero su respuesta.

ATT: el príncipe shadow the hedgehog.

La renia al leer la carta se alegró y mando inmediatamente a que le avisen que será bienvenido para que venga al día siguiente.

-de acuerdo Amy, aunque te guste o no es la tradición, te casaras con el…-

**FIN DEL 2CAP ¿AMY SE CASARA CON SHADOW? ¿SONIC LOGRARA SU VENGANZA?**

**ESPEREN AL SIGUIETE CAP, REVIEW SON BIENVENIDOS PARA SEGUIR CON MI HISTORIA n.n/**


	3. nuevo camino

**HOLA A TODOS PERDON POR LA DEMORA PERO TENIA EXAMENES PENDIENTES -.- AQUI LES TRAIGO LA TERCER ENTREGA DE MI FIC, GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU ESPERA Y REVEWS \n.n/**

-De acuerdo, Amy, aunque te guste o no, es la tradición; te casarás con él.

Amy se encontraba en su habitación preparándose para salir a escondidas con su mejor amiga, Cream the Rabbit, una tierna y linda conejita de trece años, y su mascota, Chesse the Chao.

Para que Amy no fuera reconocida, tenía que usar una capucha café que la cubría completamente; aunque eso le incomodaba, era para no llamar la atención.

Después de haber salido por una puerta secreta del palacio, Amy y Cream se encontraban caminando por las calles de Apotos, la ciudad capital donde se encontraba el palacio Solaris.

Mientras tanto, en el puerto al norte de Apotos, un barco llegó de muy lejos, trayendo consigo a gente de otros lugares para hallar trabajo o una nueva forma de vida, entre ellos había una gata violeta llamada Blaze, quien bajaba del barco con una pequeña maleta, admirando la belleza del lugar; sin embargo, no conocía a nadie; tuvo que viajar sola debido a que su madre murió de una grave enfermedad, y como eran pobres, usó lo poco que le quedaba para ir a buscar empleo en la capital.

-El lugar es hermoso… Pero no sé cómo empezar a buscar un empleo en la ciudad- musitó para si misma la joven.

Todo el lugar estaba lleno, había gente por todos lados. En ese momento, el caballo de un carruaje se salió fuera de control y comenzó a correr por las calles, atropellando a todo aquél que se le atravesara. Fue ahí cuando Amy observó a Blaze, quien estaba distraída en una tienda, y miró al caballo que se dirigía a ella.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó. Se lanzó y empujó a Blaze fuera del camino, aunque esto implicase que estuviera a centímetros de que el caballo le jalara la capucha.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Amy, preocupada por el bienestar de la felina.

-Sí… muchas… gracias por salvarme- contestó Blaze a la pregunta, aún paralizada por la experiencia cercana a la muerte.

-No fue nada. Por cierto, soy Amelia, mucho gusto- se presentó Amy con una sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Blaze.

-¿Están bien?- Cream se hizo presente, habiendo presenciado el espectáculo desde lejos.

-Sí, estamos bien, no te preocupes. Blaze, ella es Cream, mi mejor amiga.

-Hola, Cream, encantada de conocerte- saludó en respuesta Blaze, extendiendo su mano hacia la conejita.

-Igual el mío- Cream dijo, estrechando su mano.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí; la gente no deja de mirarnos después de lo que pasó- decía Amy con una mirada de preocupación.

Las tres se fueron por otro lugar hasta llegar al parque Wisp, donde Blaze, dudosa, les pregunta.

-Disculpen si les molesto, pero… ustedes saben en dónde podría buscar un empleo, vine de muy lejos por uno, y no sé si ustedes sabrán en dónde…- no pudo terminar, pues fue interrumpida por Amy

-Yo conozco un lugar.

-¿En serio, Amy?- Blaze tomó las manos de Amy entre las suyas, en forma de súplica.

-Eh… claro, pero antes tienes que saber algo, y guardar el secreto.

Blaze, aunque extrañada, asiente con la cabeza -De acuerdo.

Con su aceptación, Amy la lleva a un lugar escondido para que nadie las vea.

-¿Por qué nos alejamos de todos?- preguntó Blaze

-Ya verás- bromeó Cream con una pequeña risa.

-¿A qué te refieres…?

Y, entonces, Amy se sacó la capucha, dejando ver su hermosa apariencia y el vestido que llevaba puesto; sin embargo, esto no fue lo que más sorprendió a Blaze.

Lo que la asombró más fue el hecho de que notó que traía un collar con el signo de Solaris, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la presencia de la Princesa Solaris.

-Soy Amelia Rose, la Princesa Solaris, y ya que preguntas, sí, tengo un empleo para ti.

-No puedo creerlo…- Blaze susurró -¿Cómo… cómo le permitieron salir, su alteza?

-Es una larga historia, pero, por favor, no me llames "alteza", sólo dime Amy.

-De acuerdo, su alte… Amy- No hacía falta dar gran análisis para notar que la felina estaba apenada, pero, claro, después de todo, era la primera vez que se encontraba frente a alguien de la realeza.

Amy se volvió a colocar la capucha, teniendo cuidado de que nadie la haya visto.

–Bien, tu lugar de trabajo será en mi palacio; la reina, mi abuela, dice que necesito una sirvienta, y, aunque nos acabemos de conocer, sé que puedo confiar en ti, y espero que seamos buenas amigas- le ofreció una sonrisa amistosa, la cual fue cálidamente recibida.

-¡Sí, vamos, Blaze, será divertido!- dijo Cream extasiada por haber hecho una nueva amiga.

–¡Chao, chao!- Cheese decidió no quedarse atrás.

-Está bien, muchas gracias por todo, Amy.

-No es nada, ahora, ¿qué te parece si vamos a recorrer el lugar para que lo conozcas mejor?- invitó Amy a su más reciente compañera.

Así fue como Amy, Blaze, Cream y Cheese se la pasaron toda la tarde en la ciudad, comprando ropa, accesorios y otras cosas para Blaze.

**_Desconocido por completo para el grupo de doncellas, ese mismo día, había más aventuras por otros lares._**

-Paren aquí- ordenó Sonic al llegar a un lago.

-¡Uff! Ya era hora de que paremos, estoy exhausto…- anunció Knuckles, recostándose sobre el césped.

-Supongo que ahora vamos a cazar, ¿verdad, Sonic?- preguntó Espio.

Sonic simplemente miraba su reflejo en el lago. En ese instante, notó una sombra moverse en el fondo del agua.

Segundos después, del centro del lago, salió una bestia con tentáculos y cuerpo de serpiente. La criatura lanza un ácido verde contra el grupo, pero Sonic logra esquivarlo y le corta uno de sus tentáculos en el proceso.

-¡El almuerzo ya llegó!

-¡Bien, ya tenía hambre!- dijo Bark, dejando expresar su hambre en sus facciones.

**_sonic atacó_**

Logré cortar uno de sus brazos, pero me atacó por la espalda poco después, sujetándome del cuello.

Espio lanzó una de sus navajas para liberarme, y yo proseguí a atacar su cabeza. La bestia intento atraparme de nuevo pero yo fui más rápido, y atravesé su cráneo desde arriba, logrando así entrar a su cuerpo y usé mi espada para partirlo desde adentro, cortando sus intestinos y degollándolo.

-Con esto será suficiente, lástima que eras débil- añadí burlonamente.

Entonces recordé que habíamos estado luchando en un lago, así que intenté salir antes de que el agua me tocara.

-¡Demonios!, detesto esto.

Caí al agua, pero Mephiles logró sacarme, aunque sigo sin saber… ¿cómo puede volar sin alas?, en fin, estaba aliviado por tocar tierra, no me ha gustado el agua desde que tengo memoria y nunca aprendí a nadar, pero eso no evitaba que hiciera lo que quería.

-Bien, colegas, hora del almuerzo…

Aún faltaba un buen tramo de camino antes de llegar a la capital, así que nos quedamos en ese lugar para descansar y continuar más tarde.

_**en solaris**_

Amy y compañía habían llegado al palacio para el anochecer. Pero, después de haber pasado toda la tarde afuera, Amy temía que su abuela se enterara de que había llegado tarde.

-Espérenme aquí, tengo que hablar con mi abuela sobre ti, Blaze, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, bien, Cream y yo te esperaremos aquí- contestó Blaze a la sugerencia de la princesa.

Amy entro a la recámara de la reina – ¿Abuela?… ¿Hola?…

-¡Ah! Cariño, ¿cuándo entraste? No te vi pasar- dijo la anciana reina.

-Abuela, hola… Tengo buenas noticias.

-De acuerdo, dime.

-¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que tengo que tener una sirvienta?- preguntó Amy.

-Sí, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Pues conocí a una chica… en la ciudad, y…- no pudo terminar, pues fue interrumpida por la otra mujer.

-¡Niña, saliste sin permiso otra vez!- regañó.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero el punto es que la chica de la que me hice amiga busca un trabajo, así que decidí contratarla como mi sirvienta – aclaró la situación la más joven de las dos.

-Está bien, pero antes tienes que presentármela.

-Sí, sí, de acuerdo- Amy salió de la habitación para buscar a Blaze.

Al hallarla, la reina la observó de pies a cabeza; después de un rato de largo análisis, la aceptó como sirvienta de la princesa.

Amy le otorgó un cuarto en el palacio a su nueva sirvienta, y Cream se fue a su casa debido a la hora, y posteriormente Amy se fue a su propia habitación; ya era tarde, después de todo, y tenían que descansar de un largo y agitado día.

-Espero que mañana reciba la respuesta del joven Shadow- dijo la reina antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

**OwO reviews son bienvenidos para continuar con mi fic ^^/**

**PD: Morfeo es el dios de los sueños :3 y Agradezco la participación de la Beta Reader Frankie Monstar y a yanin15 por su información muchas gracias y saludos :3**


	4. el ataque

**D: estoy en la ruina! mi mama me sacrificara por mis notas T^T me escapo para dejarles la cuarta entrega de mi fic :3 disfrútenlo ^-^7**

**NOTA:**

**DINERO = ring**

**Oro = oro en rings xD**

Al día siguiente, el alba se asomaba por las montañas que rodean Solaris, Sonic y su bando despertaron de su descanso para seguir su trayecto al palacio, a la venganza de Sonic.

-Ya estamos cerca, puedo ver el palacio. Dicho esto, se esbozó una sonrisa en la cara del erizo azul.

-Bien… ya puedo despellejar y saborear la sangre de mis nuevas víctimas. Musito Fang.

Llegaron al puerto de Apotos donde inmediatamente fue saqueado, los habitantes trataron de huir pero solo pocos se salvaron, tiendas y viviendas fueron derrumbadas y las calles se llenaron de charcos de sangre, Sonic era quien llevaba la delantera cuando se trataba de matar. Era un espadachín asesino, mataba a todo aquel que se le atraviese y sin dejar testigos.

**EN EL PALACIO**

La reina Bella recibió la noticia de que Shadow the hedgehog estaba en camino, inmediatamente fue a darle la noticia a la joven princesa.

-Amy, tengo buenas noticias.

-¿Que ocurre abuela?.

-Encontré al príncipe perfecto para ti.

-¿He…? Dijo extrañada Amy.

-Recibí un mensaje detallado de su personalidad y sus hazañas, si tienes alguna duda para contradecirme-. Le da un papel.-lee esto y te darás cuenta que él es prefecto para ti.

Amy lee la carta y al parecer se emociona demasiado y abraza a su abuela para agradecer por encontrar al príncipe de sus sueños.

-¡Abuela! Gracias, gracias, gracias... el es perfecto. Decía sobrehexaltada por la emoción.

-No es nada cariño, solo quiero que seas feliz con el ser perfecto para ti..

-jeje si abuela pero no podría casarme con el de un día para otro, quiero conocerlo primero.

-Hay mi niña, ya verás que desearas casarte con él en cuanto lo veas.

Comenzaron a reírse, pero las risas se detuvieron al escuchar los gritos de silver.

-¡Reina…Reina¡. gritaba mientras corria desesperado.

-¡Silver!, que te ocurre… ¿qué pasa? Dijo asustada la reina.

Agitado dijo.-mi señora… algo… muy grave está pasando… en Apotos… Uff.

-¿Dime, que pasó? decía la reina con tono serio.

-Unos… asesinos están atacando el puerto de apotos y... creo que se dirigen hacia aqui...

-¡¿Qué?!..Tenemos que avisar a los guardias que protejan el reino y al pueblo de inmediato…

Dicho esto la reina Bella y Silver se dirigieron hacia la entrada del palacio. Amy asustada de lo que escucho, garro su tunica y corrió a la ciudad para salvar a su amiga Cream sin que los guardias se enteraran, la princesa salió del palacio por la puerta secreta. Llegó al lugar y se horrorizo al ver esa sanguinaria escena. Cadáveres descuartizados de inocentes criaturas estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar, unos estaban suspendidos con lanzas atraveandoles y otros estaban colgando de paredes, incendios en las casas y gente corriendo por todos lados, era un caos total.

-¡Oh por dios, Cream!.

-¡Cream, donde estas!{

desesperación y angustia se mostraba en el rostro de la princesa, de repente, uno de los asesinos, Mephiles. Agarró las manos de la princesa para sujetarla por la esplada, y prosiguió a quitarle la capucha que tapaba su cabeza para colocarle un cuchillo en el cuello.

-¡Suéltame!.

-Solo hasta que me entregues todo lo que tenga valor.

Sonic estaba a punto de atacar a los guardias del palacio que custodiaban la gran entrada, pero uno de los guardias pudo reconocer a la princesa desde lejos que era acosada por uno de los asesinos.

-¡Princesa!.

Sonic volteo y se percato por la corona de que Mephiles estaba a punto de matar a la princesa Solaris.

-Vaya no puedo creerlo. Pensaba. -la princesita intento escapar...mephiles déjala, yo me encargo-. Se dirigió hacia donde estaban.

-De acuerdo Sonic…

Amy se solto y corrio pero Sonic era más rápido y la tomo por el cuello. –a donde ira la princesa. Decía mientras la llevaba donde los guardias.

-Suelte a la princesa o disparo.

Sonic usó a Amy como escudo.-bien solo vine a proponer esto, dejare con vida a la princesa solo si me dan lo que les pido.

Los guardias no sabían que hacer. En ese momento llega la reina en compañía de Silver y Blaze, quienes le informaron a la reina la desaparición de la princesa.

-Por favor no le haga daño a mi nieta, se lo suplico. Aclamaba la reina para que liberasen a la princesa.

-Lo hare, a cambio de que me entreguen todos los rings del palacio.

-¡Qué! Pero eso le pertenece a nuestro reino.

-¡Nada de peros!. Lo quiero todo reunido en diez días, o mato a la princesa.

Amy estaba asustada, si intentaba escapar Sonic podría degollarla.

-De…de acuerdo pero y la princesa.

-Ah…no se preocupe… será nuestra prisionera hasta que regresemos por lo que pedí. Decía Sonic mientras retrocedía.

-Knuckles átala.

Knuckles ató las manos de Amy por la espalda y le amordazo la boca con un pañuelo. -Je… para que no chilles.

Amy trato de soltarse pero le era inútil, en eso los guardias se acercan para atacar pero Sonic corre y se sube al caballo con Amy para huir.

-¡No, Amy!...

La reina se arrodillo en el piso y en medio de llantos negaba no ocurrido, no podía creer que su nieta la única heredera de Solaris y su más preciado tesoro esté en manos del peor asesino, temía por lo que le hicieran. Blaze trato de calmar a la reina pero nada parecía horas después llega shadow al palacio sin hacer caso omiso de la sangre que quedo en el pueblo. Silver fue dar aviso a la reina.

-Su majestad el principe shadow ha llegado, ¿lo hago pasar?.

-…si, dígale que pase.

-Entendido.

Silver se acercó a Shadow para estrecharle su mano en bienvenida, pero al hacerlo sintió un escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo. Shadow se fue donde la reina, y Silver se sintió mal, casi a punto de desmayarse Blaze alcanzó a retenerlo en sus brazos.

-Señor Silver que le ocurrió, ¿qué le pasa?.

-Y…yo no lo se, de repente mi energía…

Silver se desmayó y Blaze asustada lo lleva a una habitación para recostarlo en la cama.

-¿Qué le habrá ocurrido?.

La reina le conto a Shadow lo sucedió con la princesa, no dejaba de llorar.

-Su alteza yo tengo contacto con algunos compañeros cazarrecompensas que pueden ir en busca de esos asesinos y de Sonic para traer sana y salva a la princesa.

-Shadow no sabes cuan desesperada estoy de recuperar a mi nieta, daría todo el oro del palacio con tal de que no me le hagan daño.

-No se preocupe su alteza en este mismo momento me dirigiré con ellos para el rescate.

**MUY LEJOS DEL PALACIO**

Sonic y compañía seguían su curso adentrándose en un bosque desconocido, llegan a un enorme rio que obstruia su paso y rodearlo les tomaria todo el dia. En ese momento un monstruo acuoso y tranparente sale de en medio del agua y ataca a sonic, pero agarra a amy y trata de llevarsela pero sonic se abalanza para atacar y cae al agua junto con amy. Son arrastrados por la corriente, Sonic que no sabía nadar y Amy que no podía mover los brazos fueron llevados rio arriba y cayeron de una enorme cascada perdiendo el conocimiento. Todo fue tan rapido.

_** CONTINUARA...**_

**PD: para mantenerlos informados aqui esta los que conforman el equipo de sonic**

**Sonic-el lider**

**Tails-el tecnico**

**Knuckles-compañero de pelea de sonic**

**Fang-habilidad con las flechas**

**Bark-fuerza**

**Mephiles-aunque poco se sabe de él, puede resolver enigmas y volar**

**Espio-el primer ninja especializado en la caza y el sigilo**


	5. dia uno

**(*) = el asterisco representa lo que el personaje dice en su mente**

Son arrastrados por la corriente, Sonic que no sabía nadar y Amy que no podía mover los brazos fueron llevados rio arriba y cayeron de una enorme cascada perdiendo el conocimiento. Todo fue tan rápido…

-Demonios… mi cabeza… pero, ¿Qué?.

Sonic despierta en un bosque rodeado de llamas. –¿Que es este lugar?

De repente escucha gritos y galopar de caballos, se levantó y avanzo unos pasos hacia donde se emitían los ruidos, no había cielo todo estaba gris y los arboles eran negros solo las llamas iluminaban el suelo que dejaba ver sombras de monstruos que se movían pero Sonic no sabía de donde provenían, no había cuerpo físico, todo estaba confuso. Sonic observó atravez de las llamas que una mujer corría con desesperación mientras cargaba algo, era perseguida por un jinete negro, no pudo saber quién era pues las llamas no lo dejaban ver más allá. Sonic intento acercarse para saber que ocurria pero la respiración empezó a faltarle y su vista se nublaba, escuchaba una voz que lo llamaba.

–¡Hey!...oye… despierta!

-Aj… que…¿qué paso?

-uf…Por fin despertaste. Dijo Amy soltando un suspiro.

-¿he… dónde estamos?. Pregunto Sonic levantándose.

-perdimos la conciencia al caer del rio y nos arrastró hasta acá, pero… no sé en donde estamos.

-Se supone que eres la princesa del país Solaris y debes saber dónde estamos. Dijo con un tono de voz amenazante.

-Oye… el hecho de que sea una princesa no significa que deba ser un mapa ment- Es interrumpida-Escúchame bien será mejor que me lleves de vuelta a donde está mi escuadrón o quieres regresar a tu palacio en pedazos. La amenazo colocando la punta de su espada frente a ella.

-…Si así fuera como me llevarías, si no sabes donde está.

Sonic se quedó callado por unos momentos y guardo su espada en la vaina.

-Cállate y sígueme.

Dicho esto camino por el denso bosque, los rayos de sol apenas traspasaban los arboles, habían pajaros cantando y animalillos salvajes por doquier, era un lugar tranquilo. De tanto caminar llegaron a un claro del bosque.

-¡Que hermoso!. Exclamo Amy.

-Jeh… si claro, un día este lugar desaparecerá.

-¿Porque eres asi?

-Eso no te interesa.

-Por supuesto que me interesa… he escuchado algunos rumores sobre ti… y tu nombre es…

-Sonic…

-si… yo soy Amy.

-shhh…

-¿¡Qué!?, ¡acababas de callarme!

-Cállate de una vez y agacha la cabeza ,creo que algo nos esta observando.

-¿Eh?

Sonic y Amy pudieron ver la sombra de alguien entre los árboles.

*-debe ser uno de los soldados que ha venido a salvarme… tengo que escapar*.Amy salió del escondite hacia el ser desconocido.

-¡Tonta que demonios haces!. Grito Sonic.

Amy al acercarse noto que no era uno de los soldados , el ser apunto a amy con algo…era un arma.

-Es un cazarrecompensas. Dijo Sonic al salir del escondite.

Sonic corrió hacia Amy, el cazarrecompensas disparo cuando Sonic la embistió ,pero le rozo y rompió la cuerda que amarraba las manos de Amy. El cazarrecompensas prosiguió a escapar.

-Maldito… *de seguro la reina lo contrato para eliminarme y rescatar a la princesa, je… pero que estúpida fue*

Amy se levantó del suelo y se sacudió.-eso estuvo cerca… al menos… pude soltarme-. Dijo Amy aliviada.

-con más razón debes tener cuidado con lo que haces tonta, de no haberme dado cuenta habrías muerto.

-Lo siento…

-Otro intento así y no tendrás piernas para huir.

Ambos tomaron otra dirección para no toparse de nuevo con el cazarrecompensas, mientras caminaban Amy se puso a pensar…

*no entiendo porque me habrá secuestrado, según lo que escuchaba cuando estaba en la ciudad Sonic ataca reinos, saquea ciudades y mata gente inocente sin misericordia… porque me habrá salvado, es decir, entiendo que me usa para obtener el oro de mi familia pero… ¿porque no simplemente tomarlo por su cuenta?… no sé porque pero… hay algo que no me agrada de todo esto*.

De repente se escuchan enormes pasos y el suelo tiembla, los pájaros salen volando de los árboles, Sonic saca su espada y se prepara para lo que viene.

-Ahora que. Dijo Sonic.

De entre los arboles sale un Minotauro que media siete metros, cubierto de cadenas y sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre sin iris. También portaba un enorme martillo manchado de sangre.

-¿¡Que es eso!? Dijo Amy asustada.

-De donde habrá salido.

El animal salvaje ataco a Sonic con un martillazo pero Sonic lo esquivo, Amy corrió a un lugar seguro.

-¡Maldito voy a matarte!

Sonic detuvo el martillo del Minotauro con su espada y con un fuerte movimiento pudo tumbar a la criatura, este se levanta y procede a correr hacia Sonic para embestirlo, Sonic salta y se sube a los cuernos del Minotauro, este comienza a alterarse sacudiéndose por todos lados, Sonic solo se sujetaba de uno de los cuernos, se soltó para elevarse en el aire y bajo con tal rapidez que logro encajarle la espada en el centro de la cabeza, la espada le atravesó el cráneo completo y el gran animal cae muerto sobre la hierba.

-Qué extraño… de donde habrá salido esta criatura…

Amy salió detrás de un árbol y se sorprendió al ver a un Minotauro. De repente el cadáver comenzó a emanar un extraño humo humo.

-¡Pero qué demonios!. Sonic se alejó y pudo notar que el cuerpo se desintegraba lentamente hasta quedar solo cenizas en cuestión de segundos. Sonic no comprendió que monstruo era eso.

-según lo que me conto mi abuela esos monstruos son de…

-¿Acaso sabes de donde proviene?. Interrumpió sonic

-Yo… bueno no estoy segura pero… estos son monstruos de leyendas. La criatura de agua que nos atacó en el rio y este minotauro, se supone que los monstruos que existen son los dragones y los calamares gigantes…

Sonic solo cerro los ojo y se dio la vuelta mientras caminaba.-tenemos que salir de aquí-. *maldición… espero que la aparición de estos monstruos no tenga nada que ver con mi objetivo*. Pensó.

Ambos siguieron su curso por el bosque, hasta que el sol bajo y la noche gobernó. Se detuvieron en un pequeño lugar, Sonic cortó algunas ramas y las tiro en el suelo.

-Ten, empieza hacer la fogata mientras voy por comida. Dijo Sonic al darse la vuelta para irse.

Aunque le tomo algunas horas hacerlo, pudo encender la fogata y sentarse cerca para obtener calor. Sonic volvió cargando pescado ya limpio y listo para cocinar, Sonic se sentó de un lado de la fogata y Amy del otro lado para comer el pescado asado. Amy le dio curiosidad preguntar:

-Ustedes… ¿comen carne cruda?

-Así como tonta también ingenua, no.

-Lo siento pero como ya te dije he escuchado rumores.

-Baj… eso es solo una pequeña parte de lo que se inventan, tambien han dicho que el pañuelo que uso es rojo porque se tiño con la sangre de mis víctimas.

-Exacto… ¿y es verdad?

-No.

-De acuerdo *supongo que si soy ingenua *

-Por cierto no me gusta que me digas tonta.

-Te llamo como a mí se me dé la gana.

-*además de asesino es un testarudo*

La noche siguió y Amy fue la primera en dormirse, Sonic se subió a un árbol para dormir pero lo que sucedió la aparición del Minotauro no lo dejaba en paz.

*me quedan solo nueve días y a este paso si no llego al templo con la princesa a tiempo no podré cumplir mi deseo… vector aun no te he olvidado*.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 5**

**O.O deseo? Sonic tiene otro plan para la princesa ewe y no es nada bueno :D jajajaja soy MALOTA! :3 omg los mostruos se escaparon jaja llamen a keanu reeves xD ok no xD.**

**Dejen rewiews! 7._.7 gracias :3**


	6. Dia dos: encuentros inesperados

_**ESTA VEZ PIENSO HACER UN POCO LARGOS LOS CAPITULOS PORQUE FANFICTION PONE FECHA DE EXPIRACION A CADA CAPITULO **_**;w;**_** pero bueno así no los dejo esperar tanto xD ;w; subo capitulos nuevos cada semana  
**_

**EN EL REINO**

Durante el ataque los que eran más rápidos y los que habían sobrevivido entraron y se ocultaron en varios pasajes secretos que se encontraban esparcidos en la ciudad, gracias a la ingeniosa y maravillosa construcción del palacio Solaris, los que perdieron sus casa pudieron refugiarse debajo del palacio en una especie de ciudad subterránea solo que en esta era más segura y había provisiones para los afectados. Aunque no era tan grande, era el espacio suficiente para los afectados.

En una habitación de huéspedes, Silver estaba despertando de su desmayo instantáneo.

-Señor Silver ¿está bien?

Silver abría los ojos lentamente y vio una silueta, era un rostro que de sus labios llamaba a su nombre, para el erizo era una dulce voz.

-¿He…qué me paso?

-Que bien que ha despertado mi señor-. dijo Blaze preocupada.

Silver abrió los ojos completamente, no quitaba de su vista los hermosos ojos amarillos de la gata, la luz del atardecer que se proyectaba por detrás de ella, su voz y su cercanía era suficiente para que el corazón de Silver se acelerara y sus mejillas se tornaran de un color rojo.

-…

-¿Mi señor, está bien?- dijo Tocando la frente de Silver -pero si esta caliente… tiene fiebre, de inmediato le traeré unas toallas.

Blaze salió corriendo en busca de toallas para controlar la fiebre, Silver reacciono al momento de que la luz afecto sus ojos y un poco confuso se levantó para continuar con sus tareas de consejero sin pensar en cómo termino en cama. Tambaleando y agarrándose de las paredes Silver se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación para salir. Mientras andaba por el pasillo, Blaze corría con unas toallas gruesas para mojarlas y sin ver por delante se choca con alguien.

-¡ha!... lo siento no quise…- alzo la cabeza y se dio cuenta que era Silver, el erizo la sostenía de los hombros y ella tenía sus manos en el pecho blanco del erizo, ambos se miraron a los ojos como si quisieran saber uno del otro y que es lo que pensaban. Un chao se asomó en las mechas de la cabeza de Blaze y con un corazón en la cabeza de este.

-¡Chao!.

-¡Haa…!- Ambos se asustaron y se separaron.

-he…yo...

-Sera mejor que me vaya-. Dijo Blaze.

-espera déjame ayudarte- dijo Silver al momento en que se agachaba para recoger las toallas y dárselas a Blaze.

-gr…gracias. Dijo apenada la gata.

-Es un placer- Sonrió Silver.

-Bien…entonces seguiré con mis quehaceres, con su permiso.

Blaze se alejó con el rostro ruborizado, Silver no dejaba de mirarla de pie a cabeza, ya la había visto antes en el palacio pero hoy fue diferente.

-¿Silver… te gusta Blaze?-. Le susurro Cream.

-¡¿Qué?¡ ¡Pero qué cosas dices niña!

-jajaja –rio- pues Cheese no me miente. Cuando los Chao tienen un corazón en su cabeza es señal de que alguien está enamorado-. Dijo pícaramente la conejita.

-Para nada, ella es solo una sirvienta y nosotros la realeza, nunca me rebajaría a su nivel-. Dijo seriamente Silver.-Si la reina se llega a enterar de esto, seguro me expulsara de mi cargo- y procedió a retirarse.

Cream no tenía duda en que algo había entre ellos dos, de inmediato se le ocurrió ir por unas flores al campo -ya se Cheese vayamos a recoger flores para Blaze-. bajo a la subciudad en dirección a la casa de su madre Vanilla.

-¡Mama!, ¿puedo salir al campo a recoger flores?

-No Cream, lo siento pero en la situación en la que estamos tienes prohibido salir del palacio, no quiero que te pase algo malo-. Dijo mientras las abrazaba.

-Ok…- suspiro.

**Mientras tanto en el bosque**

Los compañeros de Sonic regresaban a la base, ajenos a lo que Sonic hacía no tenían más remedio que esperar a que estuvieran con vida.

-Me pregunto si estarán bien-. Dijo Fang con la mirada seria.

-Seguro que están bien aunque para ser un simple rio se los llevo muy rápido…¿verdad?-. Dijo pensativo Bark.

-Sonic no es de los que se rinden fácilmente, con sus técnicas de supervivencia de seguro está bien- dijo Knuckles poniéndose en frente del grupo -vamos, además recuerden que Sonic esta con la princesa… y quien sabrá que estarán haciendo en…

-No seas idiota Knuckles- interrumpió Espio –todos saben que Sonic no tiene la mente depravada como la tuya- todos empezaron a reírse por el comentario de Espio, Knuckles se ruborizo al instante.

-De que carajos me estás hablando, ¡yo no tengo la mente depravada!- Grito.

-De acuerdo basta los dos- dijo Bark al momento de separarlos -¡No olviden lo que Sonic nos ordenó, pase lo que pase tenemos que regresar a nuestro refugio donde nos espera Tails, lo han entendido!

-Todos se quedaron callados y sin más siguieron avanzando mientras se oscurecía el día.

-Es cierto pero…- pensó Knuckles *ahora que lo recuerdo Sonic menciono algo de una ''sorpresa para la princesa''*…me pregunto que querrá hacer con ella- susurro el equidna.

La noche cayo en Solaris y todos estaban descansando excepto Shadow, quien se encontraba en su alcoba la cual la reina le había otorgado. Pensando en que es lo que estaría planeando realmente ese erizo, no sabía que es lo que tenía en mente pero lo más extraño es, ¿porque no tomar el oro a la fuerza en vez de llevarse a la princesa?. Suspiro y cerro las ventanas para dirigirse a la cama a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente Cream había salido temprano a buscar flores muy de mañana antes de que su madre despertase, salió de casa junto con Cheese y se dirigió a la parte trasera del palacio, salió al exterior y se dirigió al campo más cercano, aquello era hermoso con flores de diferentes colores ambientando todo a su alrededor era simplemente hermoso para Cream quien le encantaban las flores, Cream y Cheese se pusieron a juguetear con los saltamontes que salían y recogía dientes de león para soplarlos cada vez que hubiera brisa. Era maravilloso, de la nada se tropieza con algo… o con alguien.

-¡hay, Cuidado mi pie!

-¿Qué?, ha… perdón lo siento mucho no quería.

En el suelo estaba echada una abeja zoomorfa que se quejaba por el dolor en su pie.

-Auch… bueno almenos no me aplastastes.

-lo siento… he… ¿quién eres tú?

-Soy Charmy.

-Hola soy Cream y este es mi amigo Cheese.

-¡Hola!

-Que haces aquí solo durmiendo.

-Me escape del pueblo soleado, estaba aburrido y vine aquí a vivir.

-¿En este campo?

-Bueno…

-No te preocupes puedes venir a vivir a mi casa.

-En serio… ¡Gracias¡- exclamo Charmy que no dejaba de revolotear. Los tres se pusieron a jugar en el campo toda la mañana.

La reina despertó de su sueño, se arregló y fue a su salón a sentarse en su trono, esta llamo a Silver, el erizo se acercó y se dispuso a dar la información sobre las provisiones de alimento, armamento y número de sobrevivientes.

-Silver… alguna noticia de mi nieta-. Dijo serio la reina

-No alteza, lo lamento mucho pero no sabemos nada de la situación por el momento… ¿si me permite dar una opción mi reina?

-Adelante Silver necesitare toda la ayuda posible.

-Bien… conozco un excelente cazarrecompensas que tal vez no pueda matar al asesino pero si rescatar a la princesa, es muy bueno cuando se trata de doncellas, si usted lo desea podría llamarlo para contratarlo.

-Bien Silver hazlo lo dejo todo en tus manos.

-Enseguida mi reina.

Silver se dispuso a enviar una paloma salvaje como mensajero debido que aún tenían que tener precaución. La criatura voló por los aires con un papel atado a su cuello, la paloma llego a una cabaña en el bosque de Green hill.

-¿Que esto… un mensaje?

Después de leer la carta se dispuso en la búsqueda y enviando a la paloma en repuesta del mensaje, iba de un lado a otro saltando en las ramas de los arboles buscando a la princesa. Mientras tanto, la paloma llego al palacio y Silver leyó la carta para avisar a la reina. -solo espero que regrese con vida- dijo preocupada la reina. Shadow salía de su habitación y se cruzó con Silver cuando pasaron Silver no podía evitar tener una rabia hacia el erizo negro y este lo miraba serio. Silver se dirigía a recibir mercancía en las afueras de la ciudad teniendo mucho cuidado y siendo acompañado por soldados.

-Buenos días mi reina-. Dijo Shadow.

-Buenos días príncipe Shadow-. Respondió la reina sin mirarlo. – ven siéntate tengo que hablarte de un par de cosas.

Shadow se sentó al lado en el trono de la princesa y se dispuso a hablar con la reina de asuntos sobre el reino pero no le conto sobre el secreto del corazón de Solaris.

Cream se distrajo mucho con su nuevo amigo y corrió rápido a casa con él, llego y abrió la puerta pero Vanilla estaba en la puerta de su habitación.

-Buenos días mama… dijo nerviosa.

-¿Cream the rabbit, que es lo que dije ayer?- dijo con un tono serio.

-Mama puedo explicártelo mira encontré a un niño perdido.

-¡Hola...!-. Salió Charmy detras de Cream y voló alrededor de Vanilla.

-¿he…pero quien eres niño de dónde has salido?.

-Mama está perdido lo encontré en el campo, puedes adoptarlo para que sea mi hermano si puedes, puedes ¡pueeeeeeedeees!- suplico Cream.

-No puedo Cream, además sus padres deben de estar preocupados por él.

-No lo están- afirmo Charmy -ellos… me abandonaron.

Se quedaron callados ante las palabras de la abeja, sin más Vanilla decidió a adoptarlo y desayunaron juntos como familia sin tocar el tema de la famila de Charmy.

**EN EL BOSQUE DONDE ESTAN SONIC Y AMY**

Amy era despertada por los rayos del sol, se estiro y se dio cuenta de que Sonic no estaba, comenzó a asustarse pensando que la había abandonado a su suerte.

-Al fin ya despertastes, estaba a punto de golpearte con una manzana para despertarte-. Dijo Sonic estando arriba de un árbol con una manzana en su mano -ten atrápala- Se la lanzo y Amy agarro la manzana pero no la comió. -qué esperas, come no tiene veneno- Amy lo ignoro y se dio la vuelta para sentarse y comer la manzana. Al terminar Sonic y Amy siguieron caminado porque aún no salían del bosque.

-*Que bosque tan grande, a este paso nunca saldremos de aquí*- pensó la eriza.

Varias horas después se encontraban cruzando un claro del bosque, era una pradera pero lo extraño era que los arboles eran verdes y frondosos y el pasto era seco y amarillo, siendo primavera. De repente una flecha sale de entre los arbustos atacando a Sonic, pero este era más rápido y logro esquivarlo.

-¡Vaya así que es verdad lo que dicen de ti eh…!

Se escuchó una voz que salía en lo profundo del bosque. Sonic y Amy miraban a ambos lados para saber de dónde provenía la voz y de repente una parvada de aves salió a atacar a Sonic, Sonic empujo a Amy al suelo y las aves lo alzaron por los aires. De unos arbustos sale un erizo verde que llevaba con una chaqueta de cuero negra, se dispuso a Agarrar a Amy por la cintura y a subirla en su hombro.

-¡Que crees que estás haciendo!

-Hola preciosa, vine a rescatarla-. Dijo con una voz seductora.

Amy volteo la cara -Solo sácame de aquí-.

-Como digas preciosa jeje-. Rio.

Sonic se percató de que se la llevaban y saco la espada para matar a las aves y se lanzó sobre el erizo verde. Amy cayó al suelo quejándose del dolor vio como ambos rodaron, Sonic quedo debajo del erizo verde que lo estaba ahorcando. Debido a la moral de Amy ella decidió interrumpir.

-¡Basta no lo mates¡

El erizo verde se quedó confuso por las palabras de la eriza y Sonic aprovecho la distracción de este para darle un puñetazo en la cara apartándolo de encima.

-Maldito…- se alejó y se limpió la sangre.

Sonic se levantó agarro su espada y se puso en frente del erizo verde y Amy estaba detrás de Sonic.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!

-¡Soy el cazarrecompensas Scourge y el domador de doncellas!- le guiño a Amy al decir las últimas palabras.

-Bastardo… - dijo enojado Sonic.

-Oí los rumores que eres llamado el príncipe de los ladrones jaja y que lindo pañuelo llevas… bien quiero decirte que estoy aquí por una sola cosa y es llevar a esa hermosa damisela con su familia y si es posible matarte para ser conocido como el Mobian quien mato al monstruo de Solaris, que maravilloso seria… -¡Quieres callarte de una maldita vez!- Grito Sonic haciendo que los animales salvajes huyeran del lugar.

-Vaya con que estamos de malas eh… bien que empieza el juego-. Scourge trino los dedos y salen varios zoomorfos vestidos con túnicas verdes e inmediatamente atacaron a Sonic. Scourge se acercó a Amy para tomarla del brazo y llevársela Sonic volteo y prosiguió a seguirlos.

-¡No escaparas bastardo!.

Sonic salto de un árbol a otro esquivando y atacando a sus perseguidores, Scourge sabía que lo iba a seguir y se ingenió en poner trampas pero Sonic las evitaba o las destruía.

-Que testarudo y persistente es- dijo molesto. Scourge la cargaba en brazos a Amy y este se cansó de tanto correr hasta que se detuvo.

-Bien… si quieres pelea, pelea tendrás-. Dijo soltando a Amy, ella quiso huir pero uno de los ayudantes de Scourge la sostuvo. -no escaparas-. Amy comenzó a tener dudas si de verdad la rescataban o querían algo más… se acordó del ser que los había atacado ayer y se puso a pensar si talvez era Scourge.

Sonic fue el primero en atacar dando un corte vertical pero Scourge lo esquivo y uno de sus ayudantes le lanzo una ballesta, Scourge apunto y disparo pero Sonic lo bloqueo con su espada. Scourge sabía que no iba a ganarle fácilmente con lo cansado que estaba, pero ideo un plan para retenerlo mientras huía. Scourge lanzo varias flechas haciendo que Sonic retrocediera llevandolo hasta un acantilado. Sonic no podía retroceder más o de lo contrario caería.

-¡Ahora!- grito Scourge.

Todos Los ayudantes lanzaron flechas y Sonic no podía cubrirse del todo y no tuvo más opción que dejarse caer. Amy estaba preocupada, quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien y logro liberarse, pero Scourge la detuvo.

-A dónde vas Bebe que no entiendes que él te torturaba.

-¡No, suéltame!

Un sombra cubrió a Amy y a Scourge, el erizo miro hacia arriba y quedo atónito ante lo que vio, no podía articular ni una palabra, Amy volteo y quedo impactada al ver a una gigantesca serpiente plateada de ojos verdes y encima de su cabeza estaba parado Sonic.

-¡Bebe sal de aquí!- grito Scourge apartando a Amy.

Scourge intento lanzar una flecha pero ya no le quedaban, la serpiente se lanzó sobre Scourge, el erizo trato de escapar pero fue devorado por la serpiente. Sonic bajo para sacar a Amy del camino de la serpiente que se abalanzo hacia el bosque tumbando árboles y haciendo que los ayudantes de Scourge salieran de su escondite. Uno a uno fueron devorados, Sonic cargo a Amy en sus brazos y se la llevo lejos, en ese momento Amy se percató de que Sonic tenía un corte en el brazo.

-¡Sonic estas herido!

-Maldición…- dijo pues sabía que las serpientes tiene un excelente olfato y seguirá el olor de la sangre. De inmediato ambos fueron encontrados por la bestia, Sonic recordó el acantilado pues la serpiente la encontró trepando y el precipicio era muy profundo, entonces decidió regresar.

-¡¿Sonic que estás haciendo?!

-Tengo un plan para quitarnos a este monstruo.

Sonic y Amy eran perseguidos incansablemente por el gran animal, Sonic aumento la velocidad con dirección al acantilado, no se detuvo por nada y la serpiente le pisaba los talones, Amy ante el miedo cerró los ojos. Sonic hizo lo planeado y salto, la serpiente lo siguió, ambos volaron sobre el acantilado y Sonic trato de llegar al otro lado, debido al peso del animal la serpiente que no era tan larga cayo y su cuerpo quedó clavado en las estalagmitas muriendo al instante y convirtiéndose en humo. Sonic estaba sujeto de un brazo en la punta del acantilado y sujetaba a Amy con el otro brazo donde tenía el corte. Amy miro abajo y se asombró de que habían sobrevivido pero se horrorizo al darse cuenta que Sonic estaba sangrando mucho y de que ambos estaban colgando de un precipicio.

-¡Sonic!

Sonic trato de subir pero se quejaba del dolor Amy miro a sonic asustada y preocupada.

-Tranquila… no pienso soltarte…- dijo Sonic.

-Pero Sonic… estas sangrando mucho.

Sonic con todas sus fuerzas alzo a Amy hacia arriba y ella pudo levantarse, Sonic resbalo pero Amy lo sujeto y lo subió.

-¿Sonic…estas bien?

Sonic se arrodillo y se apretó la herida, Amy trato de levantarlo pero antes de tocarlo Sonic se desmayó y cayó al piso inconsciente

-¡Sonic, despierta… Sonic!- Amy trato de despertarlo pero era inútil pues había perdido el conocimiento.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Dejen sus reviews! xDU los espero con ansias ;w;nos vemos la proximo fin de semana :3 a partir del viernes xD  
**


	7. Dia dos: parte 2-un dia casi normal

**PERDONEN POR NO ACTUALIZAR LA SEMANA PASADA T.T PERO ESTOY EN UNOS PROBLEMAS PERSONALES, SOLO ESPERO SALIR DE ESTA… U.U**

**Parte dos**

Cream salía de su casa acompañada de Charmy, ambos recorrieron todas las calles de la ciudad subterránea. Había comida, ropas, bailes y cantos por todos lados todo era igual a como era en la superficie antes de la invasión, Charmy se sentía desesperado y ansioso, algo que no le conto a la Cream es que era claustrofóbico, el sentía que todo estaba presionándolo contra él y que no podía respira, Cream al notar su nerviosismo decidió invitar a Charmy a una comida en el palacio donde trabaja su amiga Blaze, Charmy sin duda alguna acepto ya que quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

-Bienvenida Cream, pasa-. Dijo Blaze mientras le abría la puerta.-¿He…pero niño quien eres tú?.

-Blaze él es Charmy, Charmy ella es Blaze.

-Hola-. Dijo nervioso.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos en señal de saludo, pasaron al comedor donde Blaze les preparo una deliciosa comida y ambos se quedaron satisfechos. En ese momento llega Silver con una cara malhumorada.

-Blaze necesito comer algo ahora.

-Si mi señor.

-¿Cream… quien es el?.- pregunto Charmy-. Él es el consejero de la reina el señor Silver the hedgehog y… parece que no está de muy buen humor, ¿Qué le habrá pasado?.

Cuando silver termino de comer no pudo evitar sonreír- ¡haaaa… que delicioso!- Dijo gustoso.

-Gracias, parece que le apeteció mucho mi señor.

-Si… aparte de tener hambre quería olvidar todo el desastre que paso hoy…

-oh… bien almenos eso ya paso… con su permiso me retiro a mis labores-. Blaze se dio la vuelta y Silver pudo observar como caminaba con su hermoso vestido de Maid, sin duda Silver quedo esclavizado con la figura de la gata no dejaba de mirarla.

-¿Señor Silver?

-¿¡He, que!?-. Salió del trance.

Cream le lanzo una mirada picara a Silver.-Hmm… me parece que te gusta Blaze, no señor Silver?-.

-No digas tonterías niña, mejor me voy se me hace tarde-. El erizo se levantó de la silla y se encamino a las escaleras para subir.

- Charmy tengo una idea-. Le susurro Cream .-me he dado cuenta que ambos se gustan pero tienen miedo de aceptarlo… y si les damos un empujón jiji.

-Pero…¿no será peligroso?-. pregunto Charmy.

-No para nada, será divertido ¿que dices?.

-Hmm… ok.

-Bien yo iré con Blaze y tú con el señor Silver pero antes mira, este el plan-

Cream y Charmy discutieron sobre los planes para hacer que Blaze y Silver se declararan. Mientras tanto, muy lejos del reino Sonic estaba tumbado bajo un árbol, despertándose de su desmayo.

-ha… mi cabeza… ¿qué demonios paso?-. Se miró su brazo vendado y recordó lo que paso.

¿Porque me desmaye?

-La herida tenía veneno paralizante, por suerte pude curarte con unas plantas medicinales que halle-. Decía Amy mientras se acercaba con una canasta de frutas.- ten las conseguí en un pueblo cercano-. le puso la canasta a su lado.

-No tienes por qué hacer esto-. viro su rostro

-Si es necesario después de lo que hiciste por mí no podía dejarte-. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Sonic la miro seriamente y agarro una manzana para comérsela, Amy se levantó.- A donde crees que vas-.

-Solo voy a estar afuera un rato, además no puedo irme yo sola después de lo que paso.

-Está bien pero no te vayas muy lejos.

Amy se recostó sobre el tronco de un árbol y miro el cielo despejado, era tan cálido tan sereno que podía sentir el viento rozar su rostro, el sonido armónico de las aves salvajes era el concierto de la naturaleza. Amy llamo a unas aves y estas se les acercaron, comenzó a revolotear con los pajaros y les dio de comer.

Sonic vacio rápidamente la canasta de comida y se levantó, comenzó a quitarse la venda pero habia algo peculiar… no era una venda, era un trozo de ropa que parecía ser de la princesa, aunque a Sonic no le dio importancia y se la quitó. Comenzó a buscar a Amy por todos lados incluso subió hasta la copa de los arboles pero no la hallo, llego a un manantial en una zona frondosa del gran bosque y escucho unos ruido.

-hm… no puede ser… uno de esos bastardos debió salir vivo

Sonic se asomó en unos arbustos pero lo que vio lo dejo impactado, sus ojo se hicieron como platos y su cara enrojeció al darse cuenta que lo que veía era la espalda de Amy bañándose, desde sus caderas y hasta arriba dejaba ver Amy pero ella no noto su presencia. Un hilillo de sangre rodo por la nariz de Sonic al momento en que Amy se daba la vuelta, Sonic de inmediato reacciono y salió huyendo despavorido.

-¡Ha! ¿¡Quien está ahí!?-. Dijo Amy al momento en que se metió al agua y solo mantuvo su cabeza.

Sonic se colocó detrás de una árbol en dirección opuesta a donde esta Amy.

-Demonios… mientras se limpiaba la nariz-. Que rayos pasó…espero no ser como el pervertido de knuckles.

-¡AAACHU!

-Eh knuckles amigo que te paso-. Dijo Fang.

-ha…no lo se pero creo que alguien está hablando de mí.

-Eso siempre jajaja.

-Ja…ja muy gracioso. Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

El grupo llego a la frontera de Solaris y llegaron a su guarida que estaba dentro de una cueva subterránea

-Tails amigo llegamos como estas. Dijo knuckles.

-Hola amigo llegaron sanos y salvos pero… ¿dónde está Sonic?

He… es una larga historia.

-Sonic secuestro a la princesa pero ambos cayeron a un rio y los perdimos eso es todo-. Dijo Bark

-¡Oye! Iba a decir eso-. Reclamo knuckles.

-Bien no vamos a discutir por eso, además Sonic tiene que volver-. Dijo Espio.

-Es cierto además últimamente han aparecido unos monstruos muy extraños, quiero decir que estos nunca los hemos visto- dijo knuckles.

-Ahora que lo mencionas hace dos días estuve volando por la zona y el lugar esta infestado de monstruos desconocidos, quise obtener una muestra de uno de ellos pero en cuanto mate a uno pequeño este se convirtió en humos y desapareció-.

Todos en la sala se quedaron dudosos ante las palabras del zorro,

-Los monstruos que sabemos que existen son los dragones y calamares gigantes, pero… estos de aquí son muy extraños, por suerte pude atrapar a uno vengan.

Tails los llevo a su cuarto en donde tenía un lugar privado donde hacia sus investigaciones.

-No se asusten y miren-. Destapo una caja de vidrio.

Todos se quedaron atónitos y con un rostro serio, estaban ante la presencia de un ser anormal. Tenía cola muy larga que terminaba como si fuera un hacha, su cuerpo era escamoso y le salían púas, sus ojos eran verdes y sin pupila, y su cabeza era grande y se parecía al de una piraña, sus dientes eran largos y sus patas eran cortas y tenían dos dedos con afiladas uñas negras.

-¿Eso se come?-. Dijo nervioso Fang.

El animal se movía por todos lados tratando de salir y emitía un sonido chirriante. -¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?- dijo Bark.

-Aun no lo sé, ni siquiera puedo estudiarlo sin que me ataque y ya es el cuarto que se moriría si intento anestesiarlo-. El silencio gobernó la habitación.

-bueno mientras te encargas de eso nosotros nos divertiremos mientras no está Sonic ¿qué dicen?-. Dijo knuckles al momento en que se sentó.

-¿Oye Mephiles a dónde vas?

-Eso no te interesa-. Dijo serio mientras salía de la cueva.

-Ok, lo que tú digas amargado.

En el bosque Amy salía ya bañada y vestida a donde estaba Sonic, pero una voz la llamo.

-¿A dónde vas?-. Amy se dio la vuelta y vio a Sonic sentado en la rama de un árbol.

-te estuve buscando.

-no digas mentiras-. Exclamo Sonic.

-Yo no miento.

-¡Claro que sí! tú estabas ba…- se puso nervioso.

-¿Ba qué?

-Ba…ilando en el bosque. Dijo sonrojado.

-No, debieron ser imaginaciones tuyas.

-C…como sea… debemos continuar se está haciendo tarde.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos siguieron su curso, más tarde la noche cayo y comenzó a nevar.

-Qué raro, pero si estamos en otoño aun… dijo pensativa Amy.

-Parece que se acerca una tormenta debemos apresurarnos a encontrar refugio.

Tal y como dijo Sonic una tormenta de nieve llego y Amy no soportaba el frio, sentía que iba a desmayarse, la gruesa nieve que se formó dificultaba la caminata, no podía más y cayo. Sonic al notar que Amy no la seguía fue a buscarla y se la cargo en su espalda. Afortunadamente encontraron una cabaña donde parecía que nadie vivía. Entraron e inmediatamente Sonic coloco a Amy en el suelo y se quitó su largo pañuelo rojo, lo enrollo para usarlo como almohada en Amy, miro a los lados y encontró sabanas, Sonic la acobijo y procedió a encender una fogata.

-Hm… -. Amy abrió lentamente los ojos.-¿Qué ocurrió…Sonic?

-Estaba a punto de darte neumonía, tienes suerte de que se técnicas de supervivencia de lo contrario habrías muerto.

-¿pues…gracias y… esta cabaña?

-Tuve suerte de encontrarla antes de que empeoraras.

-¿Pero… y tú no tienes frio?

-Este frio no me afecta ya me he acostumbrado.

Amy se dio la vuelta para dormir, en ese momento Sonic recordó las palabras de Amy *-Qué raro, pero si estamos en otoño aun-* .-Amy tiene razón aun no es momento para que caiga la nieve, algo muy raro está pasando, la aparición de esos monstruos y ahora esta nieve… sea lo que sea espero que no afecte en mi misión.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 7**

**NOS LEEMOS EN LA PROXIMA :D **

**PD: dejen reviews e.e xD**


	8. Dia tres: no se ama lo que no se conoce

**QUE RAPIDO PUDE XD**

**Capitulo 8**

Los primeros rayos tocaron el reino de Solaris anuncio la mañana haciendo despertar a las criaturas de sus profundos sueños, la gente salía de sus casa a su trabajo correspondiente se empezó a hacer las mismas cosas monótonas en la ciudad de Apotos. La reina Bella despertaba de lo que parecía ser una pesadilla sobre la princesa, ya aseada y vestida se dirigio a la puerta de su alcoba para salir de esta.

-Supongo que perdí mi cordura… aunque le prometí mi nieta que le hablara sin mucha refinancia no podría darme el lujo de hablar así tan descortésmente, cuando Amelia se case su personalidad y actitud debe cambiar por el bien del reino- Dijo la reina mientras caminaba en dirección al comedor para el desayuno.

-Señorita Blaze- llamo.

Blaze salió de la cocina para atender a su majestad -Si mi reina.

-Saldré por unas cuantas horas con el príncipe Shadow, usted y mi consejero Silver cuidaran el reino en mi ausencia y no se preocupe ya ordene a que traigan a alguien más para ayudarles.

-si mi reina…puedo preguntar el porque me dejo a cargo.

-No estás a cargo, solo necesito que ayudes a Silver con unas cuantas tareas en el palacio, usted y Silver son los más cercanos a mi familia en las que puedo confiar, ¿entendido?.

-Si mi reina como usted mande.

-Bien, ahora puedes servirme el desayuno con tranquilidad.

-Enseguida mi reina.

Blaze entro a la cocina pensando en los que ocurrió con el consejero de la reina el dia anterior y al parecer en la cocina tenia ayuda de Vanilla, quien se ofreció para que su hija se quedara un tiempo en el reino. Mientras tanto Cream y Charmy tenían todo planeado para unir a Silver y Blaze en sus travesuras de infantes.

-Muy bien Charmy ya sabes que hacer, tu iras con Silver y yo con Blaze de acuerdo

-Si, entendido- sonrió.

-¡VAMOS!- gritaron al unísono.

Pasadas las 8 de la mañana la reina se despidió y en su lugar en la gran puerta de acero del palacio una chica esperaba con una maleta y una rebosante sonrisa.

-Que hermoso- exclamo- mientras se adentraba en el castillo.

-Bienvenida señorita Maria Robotnik soy el consejero Silver the hedgehog la reina me anticipo de su llegada, es un placer conocerla sea usted bienvenida al palacio Solaris.

-Muchas gracias señor Silver.

-Pase, por acá están los dormitorios- dijo mientras canimaba señalándole un pasillo. Silver llevo a Maria a una habitación, Charmy estaba escondido en una de las esquinas detrás de Silver y en su mano llevaba lo que parecía ser un insecto, para ser específicos era un gusano, que según le conto Cream era uno de los grandes temores de Silver. Esperando el momento el erizo se sentó en un sofá para leer unos documentos llegados desde los exteriores del palacio, Charmy aprovecho la situación para volar y colocarle el gusano en su cabeza.

Mientras Cream llama la atención de Blaze para que la siguiera -Rápido Blaze el señor Silver está en problemas- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la gata para llevársela.

-¿Eh?

Silver al terminar se paró y se dirigió a la puerta, justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y Blaze se detuvo en frente de Silver, ambos se miraron pero Blaze vio de reojo que algo verde se movía en la cabeza blanca del erizo

-Se…señor Silver no se valla a mover…

-¿Porque?

-Es solo que... no creo que le agrade esto…

-Blaze sea más específica en lo que me quiera decir.

-Tiene un gusano.

Un incesante y ensordecedor grito se escuchó por todo el palacio, Silver comenzó a correr por todo el salón haciendo llamar a atención del resto de sirvientes.

-¡haaaaa! ¡Quítamela, quítamela Blaaaaaze!

-¡Pero no se mueva!

-¡Ya se!- Charmy agarro una espada que formaba parte de una armadura puesta como, se acercó a la gata y se la dio.

-Ten inténtalo con esto.

-Bien- Blaze se acercó lentamente pero Silver corrió hacia ella y por inercia Blaze le da un planazo en la cabeza a Silver, despanzurrando a la oruga en todo su rostro.

-¡Oh por Caos!...Señor Silver, ¿está bien?

Silver yacía inconsciente en el suelo mientras que Cramy y Cream se revolcaban en carcajadas.

-hahahahha será menor que hahaha le limpies lo verde, ¿no? ¡Hahahahaha!- Decía Charmy mientras lloraba de la risa.

-Solo espero que no despierte- dijo la gata con una sonrisa nerviosa. De inmediato corrió en busca de un trapo húmedo y le limpio los desagradables restos del insecto, al terminar sujeto a Silver de los brazos y lo arrastro por el pasillo para llevarlo a su recamara.

-jiji bien ahora hay que ver que pasa, vamos- dijo Cream para encaminarse a la habitación donde fue llevado Silver. Minutos después el erizo despierta – Ugh… ¿qué paso?...eh ¿y el insecto?

-Lo mate.

-uh… bueno gracias, pero ahora que lo recuerdo ¿que usted no me dio un fuerte golpe?

Blaze miro al piso -si…fue mi culpa, intente ayudarle pero solo logre dejarlo inconsciente lo siento.

-Hmph…bueno creo que ahora es normal que las sirvientas cometan errores inservibles.

Blaze sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo al oír las palabras del erizo, se sintió culpable -lo se mi señor…le prometo que mi torpeza no volverá a afectarle.

-Bien- dijo Silver -Ahora puedes retirarte.

-Si mi señor…

Blaze salió deprimida por haberse hecho sentir un estorbo ya que no era su costumbre "meter pata". Charmy y Cream vieron el deprimente rostro de Blaze al salir de la habitación y se dieron cuenta que el plan fallo. -Rayos fallo- exclamó la abeja -¿y ahora…?

-hora del plan B- dijo Cream -vamos a llevarlos al sótano, al señor Silver le da miedo la oscuridad -ya sabes que hacer Charmy.

Silver salía de su habitación y de su pelaje blanco saco u reloj que al parecer lo usaba como collar que era el tesoro de su familia. Charmy al notar el interés del erizo al reloj espero el momento para arrebatárselo y usarlo como carnada. Cream fue tras de Blaze para arrebatarle algún objeto de valor de ella, y en efecto pudo notar un relicario pequeño que rodeaba su cuello –Ese debe ser- susurro.

Llamo a su chao -¡Cheese!-

-¡Chao, chao!- cheese mira quiero que desabroches ese collar a Blaze pero sin que se dé cuenta de acuerdo.

El chao se acercó cuidadosamente a la gata que se encontraba limpiando la mesa del comedor, con su delicada manito desabrocho el collar y lo saco rápidamente para volar a donde estaba Cream -¡Cream que crees que haces!.

-¡Atrapame si puedes!- corrio por el pasillo.

-Espera Cream… ¡Cream!- la gata corrió tras la coneja para seguirla por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta que daba al sótano. Mientras Charmy minutos después consiguió meter a silver al mismo sótano pero por otra puerta.

.-Cream donde estas…

-¿Cream?

Avanzo en la oscuridad no podía ver nada hasta que se topó con algo peludo. Silver no veía nada pero sintió que algo toco su pecho y de inmediato pensó que era Charmy e intento agarrarlo, Blaze sintió que algo agarro sus pechos -¡Nyaaaaa!- grito la gata dando un puñetazo a algo que toco -¡Ugh!- Un golpe seco sonó, algo o alguien cayó al suelo. De inmediato Cream abrió la puerta para dejar entrar la luz y Blaze vio con asombro que era Silver quien recibió el golpe.

-Oh no…otra vez…

Por miedo al rechazo quería huir pero si lo hacía podía caer más en la decepción y hasta ser despedida por golpearlo y dejarlo adolorido sin auxilio, se acercó para levantarlo pero Silver desvió su mirada al darse cuenta que era Blaze.

-Deja, puedo levantarme solo…- dijo fríamente.

-De…de acuerdo- dijo nerviosa Blaze.

-Plan arruinado…musito Cream.

Charmy y Cream se alejaron rápidamente dejando los collares en el piso. Silver y Blaze se acercaron para cogerlo pero se enredaron, -tsk…- se quejaba Silver al intentar separar los collares.

-Espere así no se hace, mire- Con unos cortos movimientos logro separar los collares.

-Gracias- dijo secamente el erizo.

Ambos se fueron por caminos distintos y Blaze aún más deprimida no quería ya saber nada del erizo, ya que se sentía inútil a su lado -*es cierto… no se ama lo que no se conoce*- pensó. Cream tenía otro plan pero sería fuera del palacio con una guerra de bolas de nieve.

-¿a quién no le gusta jugar en la nieve?- exclamo Cream.

-¿y si falla?

-pues… no lo sé, pero nada perdemos con intentarlo.

-Ok almenos nosotros también nos divertiremos- dijo sonriente Charmy.

Ambos salieron afuera donde la nieve era gruesa pues el invierno llego la noche pasada, Silver estaba leyendo un libro debajo de un árbol, Charmy esperaba a Blaze en la rama del árbol con una bola de nieve en la mano. Cream busco a Blaze por todos lados pero no tuvo éxito, regreso para pedirle ayudar a Charmy, pero al ser impaciente lanzo la bola de nieve pensando que aparecería Blaze tras la puerta, la bola de nieve ataco a Cream y ella molesta respondió a otra y así estuvieron jugando, Silver no podía concentrarte en su lectura y molesto se levantó para ir a una lugar que es sagrado para él, la biblioteca. Entro por las puertas talladas de una fina madera de roble y se sorprendió al encontrarse con Blaze quien estaba sentada leyendo un libro.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Uh…- Levanto la vista y era Silver, de inmediato un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo esperando una respuesta negativa del erizo.

-Responde…

-Yo siempre vengo aquí a leer, la lectura es mi fuerte- dijo nerviosa.

-¿Enserio?

Si… desde que llegue aquí no quiero irme pues este lugar para mi es…

-¿Sagrado?- completo Silver.

-Si..

-Que curioso…pues también la lectura es mi fuerte.

-Entonces, habrá oído la famosa novela de la Iliada.

-Es una de mis obras favoritas- Dijo el erizo sonriendo mientras se acercaba para sentarse en frente de Blaze. -¿Que lees?

-La princesa y el plebeyo.

-¡Ese libro lo adoro!- dijo sonriente -pero no lo he podido concluir, podrías por favor contarme con cada detalle el desenlace.

-De acuerdo mi señor- Dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

Blaze le contó la historia completamente desde los indescriptibles paisajes hasta las aventuras de los protagonistas haciendo que cada palabra sonara como la historia misma y al terminar siguieron hablando por horas de los libros que han leído y sus magníficos relatos, una lluvia de palabras y risas lleno la biblioteca, ambos se divertían y descubrieron que compartían un mismo gusto, Silver olvido todo lo negativo con respecto a Blaze ya que descubrió un culto en Blaze que nunca en su vida había visto en una mujer y mucho peor en una sirvienta.

-¿Dime como llegaste a que te gustara la literatura?

-Pues mi familia era muy pobre y solo me daban libros para entretenerme he leído muchos libros desde que tengo memoria.

-Hermoso… nunca pensé que una mujer que llevo una vida así pudiera tener un gusto peculiar y un culto asombroso… tu argumentación y observación son exquisitas. Blaze se enrojeció y miro al piso por oír los delicados cumplidos del erizo -¿Qué tienes, estas bien?- toco la roja mejilla de la gata haciendo que esta se enrojeciera más, la miro detenidamente a los ojos e inmediatamente quedaron hechizados ante sus profundas miradas intensas como el sol, Silver sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y poco a poco sus rostros se acercaban, ambos no dejaban de mirarse y lentamente cerraron sus ojos, se acercaban cada vez más haciendo que sus respiraciones se hicieran intensas y sensibles

-¡SILVER!

Silver reaccióno y retrocedió haciendo que se cayera de la silla -¡Silver! Llamo de nuevo.

-he…Es la reina… volvió, eh… señor Silver levántese por favor- dijo Blaze al momento que ayudaba al erizo a levantarse.

-He… si,si,si hem… tengo que irme.

-Adios…se despidió Blaze con las mejillas rosadas.

-¡Silver!, ¿dónde te habías metido?

-Perdóneme su majestad estaba… arreglando unos asuntos del castillo.

-De acuerdo en todo caso he venido con una noticia importante…

**EN LAS AFUERAS DE CASTILLO**

Amy despertó con un resfriado y aun se mantenía acostada en cama, Sonic había salido en busca de unas hierbas curativas y en cuanto volvió preparó una brebaje que no tenía ningún olor pero su sabor era amargo

-Ten, bebe- Dijo mientras le daba la taza.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una medicina que me enseñaron, ahora solo bébela.

Amy aun con la duda intento tomar los primeros sorbos del brebaje, pero el sabor era tan amargo que lo rechazo inmediatamente.

-¡Amy! Si no tomas esto no te podrás curar.

-Lose pero…sabe horrible- empezó a hacer pucheros.

-Peor que los ingredientes no- dijo con sarcasmo.

-¡Que!

El erizo dio una pequeña risa la cual hizo sentir a Amy más calmada -está bien, me la tomare de un sorbo- dijo resignada.

Al terminar volvió a acostarse en la cama mientras Sonic salió por algo de comer para el almuerzo, regreso con unos cuantos pescados y se fijó que la puerta de la cabaña estaba abierta.

-No puede ser…

Se acercó rápidamente y una anciana estaba arrodillada al lado de Amy.

-¡Maldita bruja déjala en paz!- se abalanzo el erizo amenazando a la anciana con su espada.

-¡Sonic no!

-¡¿Eh?! pero no ves que… -¡Es solo una anciana!- interrumpió -y es la dueña de la cabaña.

-Pero que te hacía.

-Por favor joven muchacho no me haga daño soy solo una pobre anciana que vive sola- exclamo la anciana que era una mapache.

-Hmph…De acuerdo- guardo su espada -así que esta es tu casa… y como es que no apareciste antes.

-Venia del pueblo cercano pero como la nieve cayo a mitad de camino y tuve que regresar al pueblo- confeso la anciana mapache.

-Tranquilo Sonic ella solo quería ver que me paso eso es todo- Dijo con una tierna voz haciendo que Sonic volteara a otro lado -Tsk- expreso.

Después de hablar un buen rato sobre cómo habían llegado ahí se presentaron, pero la princesa no dio su verdadero nombre pues desconocía la reacción de la anciana ante el asombro de estar con la princesa de Solaris así que se presentó como Ruby. En el atardecer la anciana preparo una sopa y entre los tres se sentaron a conversar alrededor de la fogata Sonic junto con amy y la anciana del otro lado, la anciana le pregunto a Sonic de su vida pero este al darse cuenta de que no sabía nada de el decidió mentir, terminando de comer la mapache empezó a hablar.

-bueno-, debo decir que… para ser un chico despistado y travieso eres muy atractivo- Sonic se sintió apenado y miro hacia otro lado ocultando su rubor, Amy rio con un pequeño tono.

-Bueno y cambiando de tema que es lo que están buscando exactamente. Pregunto la anciana.

-Bueno…- dijo amy mientras miraba Sonic. Las miradas de las mujeres se posaron sobre Sonic y este sin saber que responder.

-¿Sonic?- pregunto Amy.

-¿Mañana seguiremos con nuestro objetivo, entendido?

-si…- dijo la eriza rosa aunque no sabía exactamente qué es lo que quería y porque la mantenía con vida.

-Bien ya es de noche es momento de dormir, dijo la anciana mientras apagaba las llamas de la fogata.

-¿Sonic a dónde vas?- pregunto la eriza.

-Iré a vigilar afuera por si hubiera algún peligro. Sonic salio y se posó como de costumbre en una de las gruesas ramas de un árbol cercano a la cabaña.

Horas después pasada la media noche unos paso y sonidos a metal despertaron a Sonic, este se paró y vio a lo lejos que un pequeño ejército se acercaba.

-Maldición nos han encontrado.

Bajo y rápidamente se dirige a la cabaña

-¡Amy, Despierta!

-He… ¿qué pasa?- despertaba lentamente y fijo su mirada en Sonic que estaba parado en la puerta.

-Tenemos que irnos, ¡Rapido!

-Pero si aún es…

-¡Nos vamos!- interrumpió molesto.

La anciana despertó bruscamente -¿qué pasa?

-Lo siento señora nos tenemos que ir, muchas gracias por su hospedaje- agradeció la eriza.

-El placer es mío siempre es bueno ayudar a jóvenes como…- No termino pues Sonic tomo a Amy del brazo y se la llevo rápidamente. Sonic la subió a Amy a sus brazos y salto a una de las ramas más altas de los árboles que pudo.

-Shhh- tapo la boca de Amy.

Los caballeros no parecían ser de la realeza, -¿quiénes son?- pregunto Amy

-Se supone que son tus caballeros ¿no?

-Pero si nunca los he visto con una armadura oscura. Declaro Amy.

Los soldados entraron y escucharon alboroto dentro de la cabaña.

-Sonic debemos ayudar a la anciana- en ese momento escucharon unas palabras que los dejo consternados.

-ESTUVO AQUÍ, PODEMOS PRESENCIAR SU OLOR ¡DONDE ESTA!

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles las voces de amenaza eran como de un menstruo con una voz gruesa y raspada ya que era la primera vez que escucharon algo así

-No váyanse, no hay nadie más que yo- rectifico la anciana.

-Señor mire esto- Dijo una voz chillona - es un collar, es de la princesa.

-*Mi collar*- Amy se tocó el cuello y se dio cuenta de que su collar no estaba, se quedó en la cabaña –no…-

En ese momento se escuchó un grito desgarrador y por temor Amy se abrazó fuertemente a Sonic, no quería pensar en lo que le ocurrió a la señora, Sonic le tapo las orejas pues el primer grito era el comienzo de los incesantes llantos de la anciana hasta que el silencio se presenció. Los caballeros negros salieron de la cabaña y su líder que no se podía distinguir debido a la oscuridad tenía el collar de la princesa en la mano.

-Quemen la casa- fue lo último que dijo el líder mientras se retiraba del lugar. Se quedaron por unos momentos ahí hasta que se fueron los soldados, Amy no pudo contener sus lágrimas y lloro silenciosamente.

-vamos debemos irnos.

-Si...- dijo Amy secándose las lágrimas. Bajaron y se fueron en dirección contraria dejando alejándose de las llamas de lo que antes fue el hogar de la humilde mapache, ambos tuvieron dudas de quienes eran esos caballeros y que es lo que querían puesto que no pertenecían a la realeza y al parecer buscaban a la princesa.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**BIEN mis lectores me dirigo a ustedes para darles el aviso de que estaré castigada (si soy mujer problem?) T.T y bueno no podre actualizar durante unos días no sé por cuánto pero cuanto esté disponible pondré el caputilo nueve y con respecto a un comentario que me dio risa pues si obvio terminare la historia no los decepcionare :3 pero para mi próximo fic xD mejor tendre 5 capitulos listos antes de subirlos xD y bueno me despido con un tiempo los quiere Cifern **

**PD: capitulo 9. Día cuatro: la llegada.**


	9. Dia cuatro: la llegada

**HOLA :D VINE CON EL CAPITULO NUEVE Y BUENO ALGUNOS SE PREGUNTARAN DE MI CASTIGO XD BUENO AÚN NO HA PASADO :D Y HE MEJORADO W A ALGUNOS SE PREGUNTARAN QUE PASO CON LOS PRESONAJES QUE MENCIONE ANTERIORMENTE, xD CASI QUE LOS OLVIDO PERO AQUÍ HARA APARICION SPECTRE QUE ENREALIDAD NO FORMABA PARTE DEL EQUIPO DE SONIC SOLO ESTABA AHÍ PARA SALDAR UNA DEUDA PERO NO PUSE LA HISTORIA PORQUE SINO SERIA MAS LARGO EL CAP xD Y APARTE QUE NO AFECTA AL FIC(capitulo 2) SIN MAS QUE DECIR AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO 9**

**NOTA: -.- decidi cambiar algunos signos xD es que se veian raros**

**Los asteriscos (*) = sonidos**

**Pensamientos y acentos (") = comillas**

La noche acobijo al reino bajo un manto de estrellas que iluminaban el firmamento, el aire era de un frio desolador que podía congelar hasta el alma más frágil, sin duda era uno de los inviernos más crudos que hayan azotado al reino, La reina y el príncipe Shadow habían regresado de su charla mientras paseaban por el reino en una carroza. La reina se había ido una sonrisa en su rostro para luego volver con un semblante frio y serio como si algo hubiera visto o le hubiera pasado…

-¡Silver!- llamo la reina a su consejero desde el salón principal donde se encontraba esperándolo, Silver bajo del segundo piso saliendo de la Biblioteca, dejando a solas a la felina.

-¡Silver!, ¿dónde te habías metido?- reclamo seria.

-Perdóneme su majestad estaba… arreglando unos asuntos del castillo.

-De acuerdo, en todo caso he venido con una noticia importante.

-¿Eh?

-En cuanto la princesa Amelia Rose contraiga matrimonio con el príncipe Shadow, ambos pasaran a gobernar Solaris como rey y reina- dijo con un tono de imponencia que no se la había oído hace unos años.

-P-pero…

-Es la ley de los nobles- completo la frase, haciendo que los súbditos que escucharon la noticia se quedaran en silencio –y quiero que apenas llegue la princesa des la noticia de la boda.

-Como ordene mi reina- el erizo se arrodillo es señal de respeto para acatar sus órdenes.

-Puedes retirarte fiel consejero- le dio la espala para encaminarse a su recamara, mientras Shadow lo miro fijamente, Silver la mirada al sentir a alguien frente. Silver no pudo evitar sentir miedo ante la intensa mirada de odio por parte del erizo negro, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al ver los ojos color sangre del príncipe dejándolo sin articular ni una sola palabra, el erizo negro mostro una sonrisa sádica como si estuviese tramando algo, se sintió inseguro y para no mostrar su cobardía contuvo sus ansias de huir de es acoso visual pero le era imposible. Shadow dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su alcoba sin decir nada como siempre ya que solo le hablaba a la reina. Silver lo miro de reojo con un gesto de desconfianza.

-Tengo que mantenerlo vigilado- dijo el erizo después de levantarse.

Cream y Charmy se encontraban entraron al palacio después de jugar en la nieve y a causa del frio les causo un leve resfriado.

-*snif* ¡Aaachuuuu!- estornudo Charmy, Blaze escucho el ruido y se acercó a ellos para cerciorase de que estuvieran bien.

-No me digas que les cogió resfriado.

-si- dijo Cream sonriendo, a pesar de estar enferma se divirtió mucho. Blaze suspiro pesadamente para luego llevarlos a la ciudad subterránea con vanilla para que cuide de ellos.

-¡Adios Blaze y espero que te vaya bien con el señor Silver!- grito a lo lejos desde su casa para despedirse de la gata que al escuchar eso un sus mejillas se enrojecieron al recordar el momento en que ambos estuvieron juntos en la biblioteca.

-Eso espero…- dijo un tanto triste.

**EN LOS MÁS PROFUNDO DEL BOSQUE**

En el camino Amy recordó lo que paso y se culpó a sí misma de cómo no pudo recoger su collar –debí haberlo guardado…- susurro tristemente.

-¿Eh?- Sonic detuvo su marcha y miro de reojo hacia atrás a la eriza.

-Me había sacado el collar justo cuando la señora entro en la cabaña- dijo desviando la mirada –no quería que supiera que soy de la realeza, la deje debajo de las sabanas pero cuando llegaste… estaba oscuro y no encontré el collar…- dijo cerrando los ojos.

Sonic no dijo nada y el silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos –Eso ya no importa, además también deje esa espada- respondió el erizo azul, para luego continuar con su marcha.

-Pero si la necesitas…- dijo extrañada.

-Esa no es mía, no siempre necesito una espada para defenderme- completo. Amy no dijo nada ante la respuesta, en el camino ambos notaron a lo lejos unas tenues luces que parecía provenir de las antorchas de un pueblo, Sonic sonrió al darse cuenta de que no era un simple pueblo -perfecto llegamos. Sonic avanzo unos pasos más pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que la eriza no lo seguía.

-¿Qué ocurre?- volteo.

-No puedo entrar ahí…

-¿Y porque no?- dijo molesto

-¿Qué pasa si me ven así?

-Sonic la observo de pies a cabeza dándose cuentas de su estado, el mismo vestido que llevaba el mismo día que la secuestro estaba ya casi destruido llegando a sus rodillas y se puso a pensar que todos la observarían dando a entender que ella perteneció o pertenece a la realeza, sin más que decir Sonic volteo su mirada y camino al pueblo.

-¿Espera, a dónde vas?- Detuvo al erizo sujetándolo del brazo.

-Quédate aquí… iré a buscar ropa para que te cambies, si alguien se da cuenta que eres una princesa no dudaran en matarte- dijo sin voltear. Amy lo soltó inmediatamente para dejarlo avanzar, y el miedo la invadió pensando que era una excusa para dejarla abandonada y salir de bosque para atacar el reino, sino opción alguna decidió esperar en recostada en un árbol a que viniera con lo que el prometió. Un rato después Sonic regreso cargando telas en su hombro, Amy pensó de donde las habrá sacado.

-Ten, cámbiate rápido. Le dijo dándole unas ropas de lo que parecía ser de una sirvienta, un delantal café, una blusa de mangas largas que se podía recoger y un pañuelo para la cabeza. Amy hallo una pequeña cueva que era cubierta por helechos pareciéndose a cortinas plegables, se metió para cambiarse la vestimenta y al salir se sorprendió que la talla era la correcta. -Me queda perfecto- dijo mientras se miraba en un rio que con el rayo de luna pudo ver su reflejo –pero como lo supo… bueno no importa almenos saldremos de este laberinto. Para Amy era la primera vez que se vestía como una sirvienta, desde su niñez siempre la vestían con trajes lujosos, prendas de colores vivos y adornos elegantes de oro que la hacían ver como una doncella de la realeza, a ella ni siquiera en juego se le permitía tocar ropa de sirvienta ni mucho menos probárselas. Por primera vez se sentía libre y estaba feliz, no sentía desagrado al probarse la ropa de sirvienta, lo sentía diferente y menos sofocante.

-Es muy cómodo- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba Sonic que aún tenía la vista hacia aquel pueblo de luces.

-Estas lis...- cayo inmediatamente al verla caminar hacia él y con el rayo de luna que iluminaba su silueta, su corazón se aceleró no pudo despegar su vista de ella, se veía diferente…

-¿Eh? Ocurre algo- dijo al detenerse a unos centímetros de él.

-esto…- desvió su mirada a un lado intentando decir algo –ya vámonos- dijo para voltearse y caminar. Amy lo siguió detrás sin tomar mucha importancia de lo que paso.

Llegaron a la entrada del pueblo que no tenía ningún letrero que indicaba su nombre, Amy noto mientras caminaba por el pueblo que la gente que habitaba ahí se notaba extraña, el pueblo parecía muerto y casi en ruinas, casa de madera y piedra que tenían hoyos, algunos animales muertos en la calle y cerca de las residencias, olor a humo y algunos rostros deformes de niños y personas que causo horror e inseguridad a Amy provocando que se escondiera en la larga pañoleta roja del erizo. Rostros macabros de aquellos despiadados seres de la oscuridad que parecía que nunca vieron la luz del sol, penetrantes miradas asesinas de gente sin misericordia ni corazón y rastros de sangre en la nieve que indicaban constantes masacres en ese lugar que al parecer era algo natural entre ellos.

-Sonic… susurro con voz quebrada mientras caminaba con él, quería huir de ahí, sentía que le desnudaban el cuerpo, tenía miedo de que alguien se aprovechara de ella, de su inocencia, cerró los ojos y coloco sus manos en los hombros del erizo y ocultando su rostro temeroso entre las espinas de él.

-Sera mejor que no te muestres débil- dijo serio dirigiéndose a un bar.

-¿Qué lugar es este?- dijo la eriza alzando un poco la vista, que gracias a los primeros rayos del sol que lograron iluminar el lugar.

-E el peor lugar para gente normal y el mejor para los mercenarios. Dijo entrando a un bar de mala muerte. Amy se separó de el para mirar a su alrededor y notar que no había nadie salvo el dueño, el lugar estaba casi derruido y las mesas manchada de algunos colores oscuros, Como era de mañana recién estaba abriendo sus puertas.

-Amy quédate aquí voy a averiguar algo- le susurro para luego dejarle sentada en una de las mesas cercana a la barra donde se encontraba limpiando el dueño, una especie de Lobo

-Spectre que bueno encontrarte aquí, sabía que regresarías- dijo estrechando su mano en señal de saludo.

-Hola Sonic como te ha ido- dijo sonriendo el lobo.

-Pues no muy bien tengo algo que preguntarte, tú conoces mejor que nadie este pueblo… y necesito hablar contigo de algo en privado.

-Claro Sonic, ven por aquí. El lobo lo guio a una habitación y cerró la puerta. Mientras Amy esperaba nerviosa alguien borracho entro violentamente al lugar.

-¡Speeeectreeeeee!- grito una morsa morada totalmente grotesca que se recostó en la pared y lanzo un eructo fuerte. Amy miro de reojo que estaba ebrio tenía una cadena en su cuello estaba cubierto de yagas en su cuerpo, con un parche en el ojo y emanaba un olor pestilente de sus axilas y aliento, Amy volteo con miedo para no verlo de nuevo pero él se percató.

-oye tu…- dijo la morsa mientras se acercaba tambaleando hacia la eriza –Hola… preciosa, que hace una chica jo-ven como tu… en un lugar como este *hicup*- coloco su mano en el brazo de la chica y la volteo bruscamente. Amy alzo la mirada y sintió como su mentón era agarrado con fuerza por la morsa.

-…aun así ten cuidado Sonic por…- Spectre fue interrumpido con su charla con Sonic al momento en que ambos escucharon el grito de una mujer.

-¡Amy!- Sonic salió bruscamente de la habitación y se encontró a Amy tirada en el suelo sujetándose el rostro con la cabeza baja, alguien la abofeteo.

-¡¿Que le hiciste?!- grito Sonic amenazando a la morsa.

-Esta puta no me hizo caso de besarme y le di lo que se merecía. Sonic apretó sus puños y con ira corrió a para propinarle un golpe certero al rostro de la morsa, el impacto fue tan fuerte que lo saco del bar y lo alejo unos metros cayendo a la fría nieve del amanecer.

-Amy… ¿estás bien? Dijo estirando su mano a la eriza para levantarla, Amy sin dudar tomo su mano y se levantó para quedar cara a cara con el erizo azul, ambos se miraron fijamente y Amy sintió que su corazón se aceleró al ser capturada por la mirada serena del erizo azul y sus ojos olivo, desvió su mirada al piso y se enrojeció aún más al notar que Sonic no soltó su mano.

-Oye Sonic creo que alguien se acerca enojado- dijo Spectre al mirar por la puerta destruida que la morsa se acercaba con una su rostro lleno de ira. Sonic volteo y soltó la mano de Amy, se acercó a la puerta y miro con una sonrisa como se acercaba mareado la morsa debido al golpe.

-Hmph…eso les pasa a los que se meten en lo que no les concierne- dijo con una voz imponente. La gente alrededor noto que se iba a armar una pelea y se arrinconaron para formar un círculo e incitarlos a luchar.

-¡Pelea! ¡pelea! ¡pelea!- gritaba la gente mientras Sonic y la morsa se observaban detenidamente para hallar algún punto débil y acabar con su contrincante, de entre las multitudes lanzaron un cuchillo largo hacia la morsa y este inmediatamente lo tomo para apuntar a Sonic.

-Te matare y luego te despedazare para darle tus restos a mis monstruos mascotas- dijo sonriendro de manera sádica.

-Hmhp- sonrió -Atrápame si puedes, bastardo.

La morsa corrió hacia el aun en estado de ebriedad, Sonic logro esquivar el primer ataque, y asi fue cada uno que le propinaba su asesino, uno a uno los fue esquivando con una velocidad increíble, Amy y Spectre veían la escena de pelea desde la entrada del bar, Amy miraba con asombro el increíble reflejo de Sonic, después de todo él era conocido por muchos nombres y entre ellos está "el demonio veloz".

La morsa se sintió cansado, respiraba agitado pero Sonic parecía sereno y sabía lo que hacía. -¿Cómo demonios haces… eso?- pregunto la morsa que cayo rendido en la nieve con la cabeza baja.

Sonic solo sonrió triunfante -Tus habilidades se debilitaron por tu estado de ebriedad, cuando te recuperes búscame para la revancha perdedor- al decir esas palabras se volteo para marcharse ignorando las burlas de la gente

-¡Buuu! ¡Mátalo que esperas! ¡no seas cobarde y mátalo buuu!

La morsa sonrió –Hmhp…eres rápido pero no listo. Se levantó de golpe y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para atravesar el corazón del erizo con el cuchillo y matarlo pero Sonic era más rápido y se invirtieron lo papeles… en fracciones de segundos Sonic estaba detrás de la morsa y el cuchillo lo tenía en su mano, Sonic atravesó a la morsa desde la espalda, sangre oscura cayo en la nieve y los espectadores se quedaron anonadados alver quien fue el ganador. Sonic con su pie empujo el cadáver de la morsa a la nieve para luego alejarse del lugar a donde estaba Amy y Spectre, Algunos se quedaron viéndolo con muchas dudas, otros con miedo y otros simplemente se fueron. Amy retrocedió dos pasos al ver al erizo acercarse por un lado tenía miedo y por el otro sentía que solo lo hacía por protegerla pero… ¿porque? ¿Acaso era importante para él? ¿Por qué no simplemente me abandona y ataca el reino?, dudas habitaron en la mente de la princesa mientras observaba al erizo azul con un semblante serio.

-Vámonos se adónde ir- dijo tomado el brazo de la eriza. Spectre se apartó de camino sin decir nada solo miraba como se alejaba hacia el otro lado del pueblo.

-¿A dónde vamos?

Sonic no dijo nada solo seguía adelante saliendo de lo que estaba lleno de árboles pronto se adentraron en una parte del bosque que estaba muerto, había esqueletos por todos lados, colgaban cadáveres de las ramas de los árboles negros y secos, se podía respirar sangre en el ambiente y un frio penetrante, de la nada escucharon un risa macabra.

-Sonic…que fue eso- susurro.

-Nuestro siguiente encuentro- esbozo una sonrisa maligna.

Una ráfaga de viento salió de entre los árboles y un remolino de nieve se formó delante de ellos, ambos usaron sus brazos para cubrirse, el remolino se desvaneció dejando ver a una mujer parada a metros de ellos.

-Vaya que tenemos aquí, parece que mi cena llego por si solo a mí. Dijo sonriendo una murciélago.

-Rouge- dijo Sonic con una mirada seria.

-¿La conoces? Pregunto la eriza mirando a Sonic.

-No pero Spectre me hablo sobre ella.

-Oh que sorpresa, es bueno que te contaran sobre mi guapo y dime que te dijo ¿Qué soy atractiva? ¿soy sexy? Hahaha- dijo riéndose en señal de burla.

Sonic gruño por el comentario -Hmhp… solo me dijo que eres una bruja que chupa almas para mantenerse joven- dijo sin titubear.

-Hmhp… que listo eres…- fijo su vista en la eriza "mm… la niña es hermosa… pero no por mucho"- pensó -si quiero mantenerme joven debo absorber el alma de chicas lindas y ella- la señalo -será mi pócima de juventud.

-Sobre mi cadáver- dijo Sonic colocándola detrás de suyo –he llegado hasta aquí y tú no impedirás que continúe.

-he…he que tierno pero…eso ya lo veremos.

**O.O ¿LOGRAGA SONIC EVITAR QUE LA BRUJA MATE A AMY? xD PUES NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO QUE SE ESTRENARA LA PROXIMA SEMANA Y SI ES POSIBLE EL ESTA SEMANA xD BUENO SI TIENEN DUDAS COMENTEN A Y RESPECTO A LA PREGUNTA DE AMYROSEXDDD: si claro que habrá L... xD pero sera mas adelante :D obvio también me gusta x/D no por nada le puse rated M xDDD BUENO CUALQUIER OTRA DUDA O RECOMENDACIÓN HAGANMELO SABER, NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP :D**


	10. Dia cuatro: parte 2- ¿Shadow?

**Perdonen la tardana ;A; no he estado inspirada TT^TT y lo peor esque casi xD me hiba de la historia D: xD. Bueno… muchos dirán "Sonic se está enamorando de Amy " o "ya se como terminara" pues déjenme decirles que no! O.O Sonic no la protegia por eso sino por algo "mas" importante para él, la usara para…, xD si leyeron y entendieron tendrán una idea de lo que es xD no es nada bueno D:**

**N = nota **

**ahora me enfocare en shadow O_O sabrán lo que oculta… u.u**

Dentro del castillo se encontraba en la alcoba de su gran habitación observando las nubes del gran firmamento flotar y moverse como si fueran pequeñas almas que se desprenden para unirse a otras, el viento resoplaba y el frio del invierno aún se sentía recorrer en la piel. Después de hablar con la reina de lo acordado entro a su recamara pero salió de un pequeño trance para pensar por qué la desesperación de una boda inmediata, su mente divagaba en sus más profundos pensamientos tratando de recordar lo que ocurrió antes de llegar al palacio, antes de conocer a la reina, sus pensamientos de casarse con a la princesa se desvanecían, desde un inicio en su reino, sus padres trataban de buscar a un princesa que tomara su mano pero él no quería, preferiría estar solo era de actitud fría y generalmente no hablaba de sus sentimientos, pues pensaba que eran características de los débiles. Su orgullo no dejaba ver la preocupación de su madre, pues como es hijo único, tras la grave enfermedad de su padre era evidente que no sobreviviría a la peste bubónica, debía convertirse en rey para seguir con las leyes de la realeza. Al morir su padre el Shadow no tuvo más opción que aceptar, su madre había arreglado todo para que fuese a visitar a la princesa Amelia pero en el camino un accidente le hizo perder la consciencia y despertó sintiéndose muy cansado y extraño, con los pocos días en el castillo la esperanza de unir su renio con Solaris eras escazas pues al no haber conocido a la princesa dudo mucho el casarse el mimo día en que la rescaten.

-…Amelia- susurro al viento el erizo negro.

Volvió a su dormitorio tratando de ignorar lo que no podía evitar, le causaba dolor de cabeza el vago recuerdo de lo que su mente contenía, o lo que su pasado fue.

-No entiendo muy bien que está pasando…-

Salio de su habitación para tomar un vaso de agua, se dirigio a la cocina real y al girar a un pasilla se encontró con el erizo plateado.

-Principe Shadow…- dijo fríamente

-¿Quien eres?…- respondió sin interés alguno.

-No me recuerda… soy el consejero de la reina Silver the hedgehog- dijo sorprendido.

-…no, no salgo mucho- al decir esto el silencio sepulcral ambiento el lugar. El erizo plateado se dio media vuelta para marcharse de ahí, en ese momento algo llamo su atención.

-Silver puedes ayudarme con estos jarrones… es para llenarlos de agua para que los lleven a la ciudad- hablo una eriza rubia con un vestido de sirvienta blanco y un delantal azul.

-¿Maria pero porque no le dices a los que se encargan de enviar las reservas de alimento?

-L…lo siento es solo que no conozco a nadie de aquí y por eso te busque-

Silver suspiro pesadamente para luego agarrar algunas vasijas y ayudarla, Shadow se quedó observando a la eriza rubia, ella al percatarse le sonríe cálidamente como si fuera alguien que conociera, esa sonrisa gentil que hace que cualquier hombre se enamore de ella. El erizo negro desvió su mirada evitando así el gesto de saludo de la eriza rubia, haciendo que su sonrisa se desvaneciera al ver la reacción del erizo negro.

-Vamos María no tenemos tiempo que perder- dijo el erizo plateado sacando a la eriza rubia de sus pensamientos, aquella pequeña experiencia dejo con grandes dudas a la eriza rubia causando que esta le pregunte incansablemente ¿quién es él?

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Shadow… el príncipe Shadow- dijo manteniendo su vista al frente.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Está aquí para casarse con la princesa.

Pero… porque esta…

-Disculpe señorita María- interrumpió -pero tengo prohibido decirle más cosas sobre el o el propósito de la reina- dicho esto los labios de la eriza quedaron sellados en todo el camino hasta llegar a la gran entrada de la ciudad subterránea.

-Muy bien dejémoslos aquí, ya avisare a los repartidores para que se encarguen de llenarlas y llevarlas, usted mientras tanto puede ir a limpiar la cocina.

La eriza rubia acepto sin duda alguna y alegremente se fue caminando a los adentros del palacio para llegar a la cocina real pero no había nadie. Desde que llego sintió el lugar un poco tétrico, tenía en mente un palacio llego de sirvientes alegres que se sienten a gusto de seguir ordenes de la realeza más respetada de Mobius ya que mucha gente no tenía le privilegio de trabajar con ellos. La soledad absoluta la invadió y el frio del ambiente la acompañaba, los pasos de sus zapatos resonaban en las paredes como finos tambores que retumbaban en sus orejas, temerosa caminaba cerca de la gran mesa del comedor y es frente se encontraba la puerta de la cocina, cuidadosamente abrió la puerta pero no había absolutamente nadie.

-¿Hola…?

Asomo su cabeza y noto que había pocos platos sucios. Suspiro -que bueno que no hay muchos- se dijo a sí misma para acercarse y proceder a limpiar los trastos, de repente sintió a alguien a su espalda.

-Tu eres Maria…

-¡Haaaa!- se sobresaltó la eriza rubia haciendo caer el plato que llevaba en sus manos para romperse en mil pedazos en el piso de cerámica.

-Lo siento si te asuste…

-No, no, no fue nada- decía mientras trataba de calmarse –fue mi culpa, soy una tonta y a veces no sé lo que hago- fue a buscar una pequeña pala para recoger los trozos de porcelana dispersos en el piso.

-No, sé que fue mi culpa déjame ayudarte- se agacho y agarro la escobilla, Maria no pudo evitar ver los ojos color carmín de aquel ser que la asusto con su presencia, sin embargo había algo en su mirada que le preocupaba.

-Usted es el príncipe Shadow… ¿no?

-Si… pero dígame solo Shadow- dijo manteniendo su mirada en los restos del plato. La eriza alzo la pala y fue a tirarlo a la basura mientras que el erizo negro se retiraba del lugar sin nada que decir, la eriza lo sujeto del brazo antes que saliera por la puerta.

-¡Espera!, por favor no quiero quedarme sola…no me gusta.

-Solo vine por un vaso de agua, lo que te pase no es…

-¿Porque?

-¿Eh?

-¿Porque estas triste?- el frio silencio se sintió de inmediato, Shadow no dejaba de mirar la puerta haciendo que la eriza espera una respuesta por parte de él, La eriza rubia lo soltó lentamente.

-No lo sé… me siento extraño… es como si no me sintiera yo.

-¿Eh…?, pero… ¿a qué te refieres?

Shadow no respondió, puso un pie adelanta para luego avanzar y salir de la cocina dejando a la eriaza rubia con aun más misterios.

-"Se que oculta algo… me muero por saber que es"- pensó sonriente para después terminar con su trabajo.

El erizo negro salió entro de nuevo a su alcoba, cerró la puerta y a pocos pasos se sintió asfixiado por en repentino cambio del ambiente en su habitación, la gran ventana de cerro de golpe y las cortinas se corrieron con una ventosa helada, Shadow de arrodillo sintiendo un frío horripilante que molía sus huesos.

-Los encontré…- un susurro se escuchó decir en aquella habitación oscura, Shadow cerro fuertemente sus ojos cuando sintió como si alguien lo observaba, era una sensación espantosa llena de odio, una presencia maligna se posó en su cuello.

-Seguimos con el juego…

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BOSQUE MUERTO**

La Murciélago se acercó impulsándose con sus pies para atacar a la eriza pero Sonic era más rápido y le propino un puñetazo directo en su rostro, haciendo que la murciélago retrocediera bruscamente para reaccionar con desprecio.

-¡¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer?!- grito estallando de ira prepotente para limpiarse el hilo de sangre que brotaba de sus labios opacos.

-¡Quítate, me estorbas!

-¡Despídete de tu miserable vida!- grito la murciélago, contuvo sus fuerza para que un remolino gris recorriera su cuerpo como si una danza del viento se tratase. Libero una gran cantidad de energía, las ráfagas de viento se desprendieron de su cuerpo y se convirtieron en cuchillas filosas que se lanzaron violentamente hacia los erizos.

-¡Abajo!- Sonic tomo rápidamente la cabeza de Amy y la incorporo al piso y el erizo hizo lo mismo.

-Escóndete, no ayudaras en nada con quedarte aquí- susurro Sonic mientras se levantaba de la fría nieve, Amy no vacilo y corrió para esconderse en los negruzcos árboles que se encontraba a sus espaldas, Rouge invoco un murciélago de su mano que voló en dirección a la eriza pero Sonic alzo su mano para agarrar la cabeza del animal, estamparla contra el suelo y mantenerlo con el pie encima de la cabeza del murciélago.

-Tu pelea es conmigo no con ella- dijo mientras la miraba fríamente- piso más fuerte hasta romperle la cabeza como si fuera una rama.

-Hmhp… insolente- gruño -bien si así lo quieres… bailaras con la muerte- dijo burlona para luego alzar con prepotencia sus enormes alas que se desplegaron de par en par librando una ráfaga de viento. Levanto el vuelo hacia el cielo -¡Mi bosque será tu tumba!

**EN OTRO LADO**

Bark, Fang, Espio y otros más fueron a visitar a sus amigos en otros poblados, Knuckles salió a entrenar, Mephiles aún no había llegado y Tails aún seguía con sus investigaciones sobre aquel extraño ser que capturo sorprendentemente aún seguía vivo y no presentaba síntomas de cansancio o deshidratación pues se podía notar a simple vista que era una criatura acuática.

-Rayos… ni siquiera con esta muestra de su escama he podido averiguar que es…- en ese momento vio de nuevo al animal pero esta vez dejo de moverse, estaba dormido. Se acercó cuidadosamente y noto que emanaba un diminuto brillo de su escamosa piel, un brillo de color morado. -¿pero qué es eso?- de inmediato una idea se le vino a la mente como un rayo que traspaso su cráneo**. (N:típico de animes xD)**

Busco desesperadamente por las estanterías, saco libros los lanzo por su habitación esperando buscar el indicado hasta que por fin dio en el clavo, un viejo libro lleno de polvo hecho de cuero y las hojas amarillas, era un recuerdo de su abuelo antes de morir en la guerra , tenía muchos años ese libro. Ojeo por cada una de las paginas buscando información

-¡Eureka!- Tails miro fijamente las paginas página y en este estaban dos criaturas extrañas, en la página izquierda estaba una especie de dragón dorado, dibujado con tinta negra se notaba que resplandecía y en la parte superior izquierda había el dibujo del sol.

-"Solaris: Valor, Fuerza, sabiduría y amor"- era lo que decían esas páginas, lo que representaba la criatura, pero al observar la otra página, había una criatura que parecía ser un lagarto pero no tenía apariencia de dragón, -"Chaos: Maldad, Poder, Destrucción e ira"- leyó, noto que en el borde superior derecha estaba el signo de la luna y… ¡ahí estaba! Lo que rodeaba a chaos era un aura, recordó que su abuelo le contaba historias de como Solaris y caos fueron creados hace siglos, el aura de chaos era el mismo aura de la criatura que capturo, un aura maligna.

-Pero… e-eso es imposible… eso paso hace siglos…- Tails no entendía que ocurría, ¿esta criatura embotellada era engendro de chaos? ¿Si es así cómo llego aquí?

-Se supone que… no… pero quien…- sus ojos se abrieron mostrando una expresión de horror temiendo por lo que paso por sus pensamientos y susurro lo que su mente no podía creer la razón del porque pasaba esto.

-La…la princesa.

**UNA VOZ LE SUSURRO:**

-¿Seguimos con el juego?- Esa voz hizo que Shadow se estremeciera tenía más frio de lo normal, respiraba poco y su vista se nublaba poco a poco hasta que cayó al suelo sus ojos se cerraban perdía la consciencia y pudo ver en frente suyo unos pies intento subir la mirada pero todo estaba tan borroso que solo vio una sombra… hasta que se desmayó.

Minutos después Shadow se levanta del suelo como si nada hubiera pasado, camino a la puerta, salió y bajo unas cuantas escaleras para llegar salir fuera del castillo sin que lo vieran, pero Maria desde un gran ventanal que daba al patio del castillo pudo ver a un erizo negro salir con algo de prisa.

-¿A dónde ira el príncipe?- se preguntó, dejo los que hacía y corrió a seguirlo, por alguna extraña razón ella le atraía, le gustaba lo misterioso y Shadow lo es en su totalidad, su bondad y amabilidad no dejan a ningún ser que sufriera de dolor por cual quier razón, ella es muy noble y cariñosa, estaba dispuesta a ayudar aunque no lo pidan, a pesar de que sea una simple pueblerina se comportaba como la realeza, quizás porque el sueño de ella desde pequeña era convertirse en princesa para así ayudar a todos. Shadow vagaba por un pequeño campo alejado un poco del palacio ajeno a su perseguidora, se detuvo en seco, y de los arboles cubiertos por la nieve salen sombras que se arrastraron por el suelo formando un gran circulo en frente del erizo, poco a poco la sombra se alzaba y formaba a seres llenos de odio y oscuridad, llevaban armaduras negras sus ojos emitían un brillo rojo no eran antropomorfos eran diferentes. Se arrodillaron en señal de respeto hacia el príncipe erizo, un pequeño ejército de caballeros negros seguía sus órdenes.

-Mi señor encontramos esto- El líder, el más grande le mostro un collar, era el collar de la princesa. -Solo hallamos esto, una parte de nuestro ejército se esparció para que usen a los demonios-

El erizo negro tomo con brusquedad el collar y lo observo detenidamente, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formó, una mira tétrica se posó en los ojos del erizo negro, agarro con velocidad y fuerza el cuellos del monstruo y lo alzo.

-Escúchame bien, los planes cambiaron… quiero a los dos vivos aquí en el palacio, se dónde están, en cuanto esté listo les daré la orden de contenerlos y llevarlos al castillo, entendido- le apretó más el cuello.

-S-si… mi señor…- el erizo lo soltó, inmediatamente se volvieron sombra y se deslizaron regresando por donde vinieron.

-¿Shadow?- dijo una eriza rubia saliendo de entre los arbustos, donde estas… ¿uh?

El erizo negro estaba de espaldas no movía ni un musculo, la eriza se acercó cuidadosamente tenía un mal presentimiento cada paso que daba a él su miedo crecía pero su curiosidad le daban el valor para tomarlo del hombro y voltearlo.

-¡Shadow!- grito al momento en que lo vio a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con una mirada de sorpresa en sus ojos carmín.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto -¿Por qué saliste, no sabes que es peligroso?

-Solo…quería tomar aire fresco, es todo- bajo su mirada. Sin embargo la eriza no estaba convencida del todo, algo le pasaba al erizo negro o mejor dicho le pasó.

-Vamos hay que regresar estar afuera es peligroso y mucho menos con esos monstruos merodeando por aquí- dijo. Antes de que la eriza rubia empezara a trabajar en el palacio Solaris, fue advertida de que por la zona desde que Sonic y su equipo atacaran el reino, una horda de monstruos llego y acabo con lo que había sobrevivido de las llamas y la matanza. Ahora esos misteriosos monstruos oscuros merodean por la zona, no era seguro para nadie salir desde lo sucedido, la tierra se volvió árida y hostil los monstruos merodeaban por toda la ciudad de Apotos, buscando victimas para alimentarse. Los erizos regresaron al palacio con la suerte de no haberse encontrado con ninguna criatura en el camino.

-Gracias- dijo el erizo negro.

-¿Uh? P-pero yo…

-Por haber venido por mí- completo Shadow con una pequeña sonrisa, Maria aún no había entendido bien la situación de lo ocurrido ¿Por qué le dio las gracias?, por alguna razón noto como si ese gesto de agradecimiento calmo a Shadow en algo, ¿pero qué? Inmediatamente sus mejillas se enrojecieron -no fue nada…- El erizo negro por su parte se sintió aliviado de verla no sabía porque, pero tuvo el presentimiento de que si no venía ella algo mal iba a ocurrirle.

La reina se encontraba en su recamara pensando en que hacia su nieta, si estaría bien o si ese monstruo asesino le hubiera hecho algo, de ser así no dudaría el ejecutarlo en cuanto se entere.

-Cuando mi nieta llegue, mandare a retener a ese asesino y luego será ejecutado en la plaza mayor de la ciudad- dijo recostándose en una de sus sillas -Chaos… espero que no despiertes pronto…

**Quería hacerlo más largo pero como ya les dije no estoy taaan inspirada;-; xD además quiero llenarlos de intrigaaa xD , w **

**PD: para los que no aguantan les dire que algunos de los últimos capítulos tendrán escenas explicitas de lemon e/e para poner más interesante la historia xD pero eso será mas adelante y será también de otros personajes */* xD **

**Cap 11: Revelaciones OwO **


	11. Dia cinco: Revelaciones

**Gomene! D: sé que han estado esperando semanas D': perdón " amyrosexDDD " ;w; la explicación es larga (exámenes) pero les tengo buenas noticias VACACIONES! YEAH! (¬¬ ya era hora) xD ;w; desde que escribi este cap quiero subir todos los días :D pero :c me voy de viaje por unos días no se cuantos (creo que 8) y les prometo que apenas llege escribiré el cap 12 y lo subiré ese dia :'3 o sino mañana xd**

**N= nota mental/ nota **

REVELACIONES

El sol se desvanecía callada y dulce como la gacela, el atardecer caia lentamente bañando al reino de un peculiar naranja mezclado con carmesí que daban augurio que algo se aproximaba...

La princesa Amy presenciaba la pelea entre el erizo y el murciélago, en su interior algo decía que lo ayudara pero ella nada podía hacer, pues solo sería un estorbo. Miro a sus alrededores pero solo vio cadáveres, árboles muertos y unos cuantos animales muertos sin rastro de sangre en sus cuerpos. De reojo vio un Carcaj (**N:funda para guardar las flechas**) y en su interior alojaba dos flechas con punta de metal, a su lado había un arco, sin dudarlo cogió el arco y el carcaj y salió de su escondite.

-¡Ni siquiera en el aire puedes derribarme! –dijo alardeando la murciélago. -¡Nunca te metas con una bruja!- Le asesto una patada torbellino.

Sonic podía sentir en cansancio en su cuerpo, esquivando y atacando sin un arma alguna lo habían agotado. El ágil vuelo del murciélago junto con su poderosa magia lograron su objetivo.

-¡Rouge!- grito Amy para luego observar con horror como tenía a Sonic sujetándolo por el cuello, asfixiándolo. Con valentía en su corazón se colocó en posición, alzo el arco y disparo, la flecha logro perforarle un ala.

-Arg…¡Maldita desgraciada, absorberé tu sangre junto con tu vida!- estallo en ira y voló en picada hacia la eriza, Sonic trataba de levantarse pero antes de hacer algo, la eriza cerro los ojos y disparo la segunda flecha… la murciélago cayo en la fría nieve, perdiendo su aura de magia que la rodeaba, la nieve se tiño de rojo y la sangre brotaba de su pecho, mientras intentaba sacarse la flecha, el dolor iba acompañado de quejidos.

-Lo… lo logre…- Amy quedo sin palabras, pues ella nunca había practicado lanzamiento de flecha mucho menos tocado una flecha o arma alguna. Corrió y busco al erizo en la nieve, donde había caído estaba casi consciente y con manchas de sangre en su cuerpo, corrió hacia él y levantándolo de los brazos lo arrastro hacia un árbol cercano, para recostarlo en su lecho.

-¿Sonic, estas bien?- pregunto preocupada.

-Estoy bien pero… ¿Cómo conseguiste matarla?- pregunto el erizo confundido.

-No lo sé, supongo que fue por impulso, no podía soportar el no hacer nada y quedarme solo a observar…- agacho la cabeza -perdón si…

-Gracias…- dijo el erizo desviando la vista al otro lado.

-Eh… No es nada solo quería ayudar- respondió cabizbaja.

La murciélago quedo inconsciente después de sacarse la flecha de su pecho, Ambos erizos se levantaron, ignorando a la murciélago se voltearon.

-Vamos ya estamos cerca- dijo el erizo.

Siguieron caminando, adentrándose en el negro bosque, muerto y sin vida. El aire olía a sangre, minutos después llegaron a una entrada, un arco de árboles negros. En su interior unas escaleras de piedra que se dirigían a una especie de subterráneo, ambos bajaron lentamente hasta que todo se volvía oscuro.

-¿Sonic… que sitio es este?

-Calla y sigue- respondió seco.

Todo estaba absolutamente oscuro, solo se escuchaban los pasos de ambos bajar las escaleras. Llegaron a un pasillo y a lo lejos vieron una tenue luz roja, siguieron caminando y el ambiente se puso tenso, escuchaban murmullos y voces, llegaron a la entrada que era iluminada por antorchas rojas. Se acercaron a un precipicio precipicio en el fondo del foso se encontraba reposando un líquido verde y viscoso que emanaba humo blanco. Amy se horrorizo de inmediato al escuchar gritos y llantos pero se espantó más al ver que lo que flotaba dentro del líquido eran cadáveres transparentes moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-Bienvenida al foso de las ánimas- dijo el erizo.

Amy se tapó la boca para no gritar, no soportaba ver tanta muerte, el ambiente pesado la ponía tensa y nerviosa, tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a ocurrir, retrocedió para intentar salir de ahí pero algo punzante en su espalda la hizo detenerse, estaba al borde del precipicio. Volteo la mirada lentamente hacia atrás y lo que vio la impacto. Era Sonic con una fría mirada quien la tenía apuntando con una fina espada oxidada que al parecer la encontró en ese mismo lugar, no articulaba palabra alguna todo parecía ya no tener sentido, ¿porque la trajo aquí?

-he...- sonrió -te preguntaras porque te he traído aquí… con vida- dijo el erizo manteniendo la sombría mirada. La eriza seguía sin decir algo, volteo su mirada rápidamente al frente al sentir el dolor punzante de la espada presionar contra su piel. No quería creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Sin hacer larga la historia, simplemente te diré que esto lo hago por venganza.

-¿pero qué te he hecho?- pregunto con una voz temblorosa.

-Tus soldados me han arrebatado lo más preciado que tenía, un amigo que era como mi padre, ahora, vengare su muerte. Ofreceré tu alma para recuperar a Vector… además ninguna otra podría hacer eso, me han contado que solo un corazón noble y puro como el tuyo es muy útil para este cambio de almas. ¿No lo crees princesa?

-El cuerpo de Amy ya no respondía, el miedo la invadió por completo, ya nada podía hacer, su muerte era evidente, solo pudo cerrar los ojos y esperar a que este viniera solo.

-Adiós Princesa…

-HAHAHAHA… pero que imbécil eres…- Una grave voz se escuchó en la caverna.

-¿Quién demonios eres?- pregunto el erizo, mirando a todos lados para saber el origen de dicha voz que salió de la nada. Una neblina negruzca salió de las paredes para posarse en medio del foso tomando la forma de un ser oscuro flotando frente de ellos, no se podía ver quien era pues estaba lejos.

-¿Crees que con esto solucionarías las cosas? O me equivoco… Sonic.

-Cómo sabes mi…

-Yo lo sé todo Sonic, se quienes mataron a los padres de la princesa, también a los tuyos y déjame decirte que es lo más divertido de ver, como en un teatro ¿verdad Sonic? así como tú te diviertes matando, robando y asesinando a gente inocente, ver sufrir a otros, te gusta ¿no? Tus juegos sádicos han dado frutos, pero siempre hay que pagar un precio en esta vida por los actos que se cometen…

-¡CALLATE!- grito enojado el erizo.

-Hahahaha… vaya… vaya… te gusta torturar pero no que te torturen, de todos modos, aunque revivas a Vector la muerte los abrazara a todos el día de mañana. Si la princesa muere, la vida en Mobius se extinguirá como hace 100 años.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- dijo el erizo extrañado, bajo la espada y miro detenidamente al ser.

-Veo que eres un ignorante sin fin... bueno que se puede esperar de un monstruo asesino que solo vive del sufrimiento, pero veo que somos iguales Sonic, sin embargo hay algo que nos diferencia mucho.

-¿Qué es?- dijo seriamente.

- "La guerra de la oscuridad"

-¿La guerra de la oscuridad?- pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-¡Hahahaha!…- sonrió de par en par mostrando unos blancos dientes -veo que la princesa no te ha contado nada acerca de la leyenda, será acaso que la tienes amordazada con tus juegos sádicos o simplemente ella no te quiere contar, que dices princesa ¿sabes de la leyenda?- Amy asintió con la cabeza, tratando de contenerse.

-¡Bien!, entonces tiene mucho de qué hablar… y Sonic cuando te enteres de la verdad nos enfrentaremos cara a cara.

Al decir las últimas palabras se desvaneció sin dejar rastro…Sonic soltó la espada y se volteo –Salgamos… ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- dijo el erizo. Amy lo siguió tratando de recuperar el aliento y preparándose para lo que venía.

-¡porque no me dijiste nada!- grito estampando a la eriza contra un árbol al salir de la caverna.

-¡No tenía idea de que…!-

-¡¿Cómo que no tenías idea?!... ¡RESPONDE!- grito exaltado.

-¡PERDON!... p-pero… no me lastimes… por favor…- sollozaba y hablaba entrecortado la eriza. Tibias lágrimas resbalaban por sus pálidas mejillas que habían perdido el color después de lo que experimentado. El silencio abrumo el ambiente, ya de noche solo se escuchaba los graznidos de los cuervos nocturnos, la princesa intentaba callarse, dejar de llorar, pero era inevitable, se arrodillo a los pies del árbol y se tapó la cara para desahogarse. Sonic se quitó del lugar y se recostó en un árbol cercano mirando al negro cielo iluminado por las estrellas, cerró los ojos para tratar de calmarse. Las dudas llegaron a sus mentes como balas. Minutos después se calmó.

-Mejor vallamos a otro lugar, estar aquí es peligroso- dijo el erizo para dirigirse a la chica, pero ella no se movía, no emitía sonido alguno. –Si quieres que te deje ir debes contarme sobre esa leyenda y de todo lo demás. La eriza se quitó las manos de la cara y se levantó pero su mirada era fría, camino al fondo del bosque.

-Oye… a donde…

-Dijiste que este no es un lugar seguro ¿no?

-cierto, entonces…

-Vámonos- cerro la conversación la eriza.

-Demonios porque ahora todos me interrumpen- pensó el erizo.

Siguieron caminando y la oscuridad los rodeo por completo, el helado viento resoplaba y el sonido del agua se podía escuchar, la eriza se detuvo frente a un lago en las afueras del bosque negro, lo raro era que el agua no estaba congelado era tan clara y pura que reflejaba el brillo de la luna nueva. La eriza se arrodillo y agacho la cabeja. El erizo extrañado ante la acción de la eriza este se colocó detrás suyo, parado.

-Oye… ¿que estás haciendo?- pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-Quieres que te cuente la leyenda ¿no? Entonces siéntate, es larga…

El erizo se sentó a su lado con las piernas cruzadas esperando a que empezara el relato.

-Esta leyenda empieza desde la creación de Solaris la tierra que nos vio nacer…

Hace 200 años Mobius estaba sumido en el caos, las guerras en todo el planeta eran cosa de todos los días, una frase resonaba en todos los lugares "la supervivencia del mas fuerte" con ese lema empezó lo que sería el dominio y unificación de los países. Existían dos bandos poderosos en ese entonces, los Lycaon quienes eran los que se beneficiaban de los otros, mataban y robaban, no eran misericordiosos ni siquiera consigo mismos, su vida era la muerte. Mientras que otro bando, Segua se encargaba de proteger y luchar por él bien y la justicia. Ambos bandos estaban en conflictos pero Segua tenían una ventaja, el apoyo del hechicero más poderoso de Mobius, Nazo the hedgehog quien dentro de la colonia se enamoró de una mujer. Los Lycaon al enterarse de esto tuvieron la idea de arrebatarle lo más preciado que tenía el hechicero. para su beneficio, y en efecto ellos aprovecharon y secuestraron a la mujer. Nazo fue a su rescate pero al llegar lo debilitaron inmediatamente con un extraño objeto que ellos poseían, los Lycaon le propusieron un trato para liberarla, uno del cual ellos se arrepentirían, y así fue, Nazo obligadamente creo no solo un poder más allá de lo inimaginable, lleno de odio y rencor, sino que creo al dios del Caos, la serpiente de la destrucción, sin embargo al saber que esto traería el final del planeta decidió también crear un ser de pureza y luz, que vencería a chaos, lo llamo Solaris en honor al sol de la victoria. Los lycaon obligaron a Nazo a liberar aquel poder, ansiados de sangre sus deseos se hicieron realidad. Nazo libero a la criatura de su encierro y una nube negra lleno el firmamento, del cielo llovían relámpagos violetas y las nubes tomaron forma del…de caos. Tal y como prometieron la liberaron pero las consecuencias llegaron pronto, el poder los consumido y caos los borro del mapa, los mato a todos por tratar de controlarlo. Con la furia de Caos suelta, Nazo regreso al refugio de Segua con la chica pero al ver el grave error que cometió quería enmendarlo, fue a enfrentarse a él entonces libero a Solaris para que este lo detuviera pero solo empeoro las cosas…mientras ambos luchaban las ondas de choque rebotaban en el planeta, Mobius tembló, la tierra se partió, los volcanes estallaron y el cielo se cubrió de un manto rojo, la vida en Mobius se extinguía poco a poco los seres vivos morían, el aire ya no era respirable, se había llenado de azufre de los volcanes. Nazo no soporto más y fue al monte más alto e intentar controlar el comienzo de todo pero era inútil, sin embargo, la mujer lo había seguido y ofreció su ayuda, ella poseía un alma pura, y así fue ambos llamaron a las criaturas pero algo terrible ocurrió, Caos al ver el odio a los Lycaon y el dolor en su corazón, este logro adentrarse en su cuerpo hasta poseerlo, lo transformo en un horrible monstruo, sus pupilas desaparecieron y en su lugar, los ojos se le tornaron tan rojos como la misma sangre, su manos y pies se volvieron filosas garras, su cola creció, y sus púas también, su dientes se convirtieron en colmillos. El demonio de Nazo ataco lo que quedaba vivo mato todo a su paso, sus manos se llenaron de sangre, ya no era él. La mujer no podía abandonarlo, pues lo amaba pero eso le costaría su vida, trato de hacerlo entrar en razón usando a Solaris quien se encontraba en su cuerpo, energía pura, la mujer se acercó a él pero Nazo intento matarla, recibió heridas profundas pero eso no la detuvo, lo abrazo con fuerza, no quería soltarlo pues si lo hacia el la mataría. Su noble y puro corazón llamaban a su amado, pero era inútil, su espíritu se desvanecía y lo último que hizo fue sacrificarse, uso su cuerpo y el de Nazo para traspasar a las criaturas hacia las esferas donde estaban encerrados desde un principio, una blanca y otra negra, la mujer de la cual nunca se supo su nombre, logro encerrarlos pero les costó un gran precios, Caos y Solaris fueron sellados pero se llevaron la vida de la mujer y de Nazo, convirtiéndolos en los guardianes de estos. Los sobrevivientes de Segua al ver tala acción decidieron terminar el trabajo, en el mismo monte donde murieron, fueron a lo más profundo para crear un templo y mantener las esferas ahí, justo antes de salir, se escuchó la voz de la mujer recitando una frase "De mi alma contemple la blancura ya perdida, pues la pureza es solo una vez y solo esa vez podrá descansar". Desde un principio no se comprendieron esa palabras hasta luego de tres días donde los terremotos volvieron, una persona de corazón puro puede calmar la fuerza de las criaturas y en efecto funciono, desde ese entonces unificaron este país como Solaris, pues gracias al ser del luz Mobius pudo tener vida, todo volvió a la normalidad y por eso estoy aquí… soy… la que mantiene en calma la furia de Caos…

Amy comprendió entonces, -por eso mi abuela no quería que saliera del palacio, todo este tiempo yo…- sus ojos se humedecieron, y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

-Sonic… perdóname yo…-

-Comprendo- dijo el erizo mientras veía el agua cristalina, alzo la vista y miro a la luna. -Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver esa leyenda conmigo, ese sujeto dijo que sabía sobre la muerte de tus padres-

Amy recordó lo que había olvidado hace tiempo, lo que le causaba mucho dolor –Si… paso hace 18 años, estallo un guerra en la frontera, una de las más violentas, mis padres fueron asesinados brutalmente…y ¿qué le paso a los tuyos?

-No sé mucho, Vector me conto, que me había encontrado cuando vio a mi madre huir de la guerra creo, que la misma en donde murieron los tuyos, y bueno, ella fue asesinada por unos monstruos que salieron de la nada, justo cuando vector iba a rescatarla un rayo de luz bajo y creo que por eso tengo mi velocidad… vez el pañuelo que cargo en el cuello, vector la recorto, mi madre me cargaba envuelto en una capucha roja, la misma que estoy usando- Sonic desvió su mirada de vergüenza pues nunca, ni siquiera Tails su mejor amigo le había contado sobre su pasado, solo los que estuvieron presentes sabían eso pero no de sus propias palabras. Los que conto el erizo la calmo un poco.

-Bueno… paceré ser que… ambos sufrimos el mismo pasado- dijo la eriza.

-Supongo…- suspiro. segundos después el erizo se levantó –iré a traer trozos de madera para la fogata, espérame en este lugar.

La eriza no dijo nada, su mente divagaba en su pasado tratando de armar el rompecabezas

**EN EL PALACIO**

Silver hacia sus quehaceres rutinarios, cuando algo terrible paso, un temblor sacudió el reino, la gente se alboroto, salían huyendo despavoridos de sus casas, trozo de roca caían de la caverna debajo del palacio, Silver entro en pánico, no sabía que hacer. Entro al palacio y el temblor se detuvo, justo en ese momento al salir de un pasillo el erizo plateado vio como salía la reina de una puerta de que daban a un cobertizo, pero la puerta era escondida por la alfombra que llevaba encima, inmediatamente se escondió. La reina salió del lugar mirando a los lados, como si no quería que la observaran salir de ahí. Cuando se fue lentamente el erizo se acercó para entrar…

-¡Silver!- llamo la reina.

El erizo se puso nervioso, la reina lo llamaba en otro lugar y rápidamente corrió hacia ella.

-Ehh… ¿si su majestad?

La hora se acerca…

-¿Eh?

-Ven conmigo tengo que decirte la verdad…

**CONTINUARA :O**

**ya llegamos a la mitad de la historia yey! xD ;w; dejen reviews si quieres que termine la historia xD e.e  
**

**se despide \cifern/**


End file.
